Paradise
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: They haven't seen each other in 3 years, but now Emily and Alison were forced to be reunited 10 days for Aria's wedding in Rosewood and the celebration vacation afterwards in the topical islands of Bora Bora.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Fields, do you need anything else?"

The brunette snapped her head up from her iPhone, looking at the pretty, young flight attendant standing over her. Flying first class was always a privilege she enjoyed. Everything seemed to be better. The service was more genuine, the food was tastier, and even the attendants were more attractive, something the twenty-five year old brunette had always looked forward to.

"No, thank you. I'm okay," Emily replied back, setting her phone down in her lap. "Let me know if you need anything at all, sweetheart", the blonde attendant offered as she flashed a smile and wink before turning on her heel to walk off. Emily returned a smile back as she watched the attendant walk away. Blondes were her weakness. They had always been for as long as she could remember. She was certain there was a particular blonde from her past to blame for that.

Guilt flooded the brunette. She shouldn't be thinking of her. Their relationship ended four years ago when they were both twenty-one and about to be seniors in college. Emily hadn't even spoken to her ex in three tortuously long years since they graduated college.

Emily didn't take the break up well at all, even though she was the one who actually broke up with her past lover. Emily was head over heels in love with the blonde. She wanted to marry the girl, who was now just as much as a young woman herself as Emily was. Emily had spent her entire senior year crying and moping around about her loss of her first love until her best friends from back home and her teammates both helped her to smooth the pain.

Emily fully devoted herself to swimming to keep her mind off of the blonde, spending hours training in the weight room, running around her college town of Gainesville, Florida, and in the pool doing laps. The brunette was the top female swimmer in division one of the NCAA, and she was being scouted professionally by multiple talent scouts and agents. After her freshman year beating out all records at the University of Florida and multiple records across her division, she was offered to swim on the junior national team to represent the United States at meets worldwide. Since then her career skyrocketed and she was the face of women's swimming at tender the age of nineteen.

Now, being three years out of college, Emily was a worldwide known professional athlete. Her schedule was constantly booked with training, meets, events, and meetings. She had moved out to Los Angeles to continue her swimming career and signed deals with four monster companies being Nike, Gatorade, Verizon, and Audi.

Emily had a beautiful life. She was a beautiful girl, lived in a beautiful home in Calabasas, had beautiful and successful friends, and even had a beautiful model girlfriend of a year.. which is exactly why Emily shouldn't have been thinking of her previous blonde girlfriend when she had a gorgeous blonde girlfriend now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to depart from Los Angeles to take off en route to Pittsburgh. It is now 9:07am and the estimated time of arrival will be in exactly five hours and six minutes, at 2:13pm. Please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy your flight."

Emily leaned back in her chair and put her earphones in her ears. A five hour flight meant a five hour nap that she normally wouldn't be able to take with her excruciatingly tiring schedule. She checked her phone one last time before she closed her eyes, expecting a text from her girlfriend, which was there.

 _I have one last photoshoot and then I'm leaving for the airport. I'll see you soon, love. Have a safe flight, text me when you land. I love you, xo_

Emily smiled and typed a quick message back.

 _Smile pretty. I love you too. See you soon_

#####

"I cannot believe you're a fucking famous actress now!" Hanna practically yelled before taking another sip of her strawberry daiquiri. Alison pushed her black Ray Ban sunglasses up on top of her head and turned her body towards Hanna.

"I can't believe you're a famous fashion designer now! You have seriously got to start designing my dresses for red carpet events," Alison replied back, spreading out on her back on the chair in attempt to darken her tan.

It was just after 3pm and Alison, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were hanging out by the Rosewood Country Club pool. Spencer's parents rented out the place for the weekend while the girls were back in town.

"God, I can't believe we all haven't hung out in so long," Spencer stated on the other side of Alison, "especially us, Ali! We share a brother for God's sake."

"Ooo, speaking of Jason, did you invite him to the wedding, Aria?" Hanna smiled mischievously, eyeing her tiny brunette friend.

Aria sat up on the other side of Spencer to get a better look of Hanna, "yes, I did actually! Jason and I are just friends! We had a fling years ago when we were kids in high school. We've both clearly moved on."

"Yeah, he moved on to your mom, Hanna, remember?" Spencer chuckled, unable to contain her laughter.

"Spencer, shut up—,"

"Okay! Ew, that's enough talk about my brother's sex life," Alison stepped in, cutting Hanna off. "Back to less disgusting and more important topics, I seriously can't believe you're getting married, Aria," Alison said, trying to redirect the conversation away from her playboy other brother.

"Are you kidding? I thought they were going to get married while we were still in high school," Spencer chuckled, again. Aria shot a smile to Spencer before softly shoving her, "what can I say? We're in love."

"Blah, blah," Hanna said, flinging her hand in the air dismissing Aria's lovestruck comment, "trust me, we all know." Alison tossed Hanna a smirk, "you sound a bit bitter over there. Are you just mad because Rivers hasn't proposed yet?"

Hanna took another sip of her drink, "nope, I'm too busy for marriage at the moment. I have a company to maintain."

"Like we all don't have busy lives?" Spencer replied, "I'm a new lawyer in D.C, with my own firm I might add. Alison is an actress, Aria owns her own publishing company, and Emily is a professional athlete. I think we're all kinda busy, Han."

"Yeah, Hanna. Work is great but love should never have to be scarified," Aria agreed. Hanna rolled her blue eyes, "what-ever. While you guys fall in debt after your weddings and honeymoons, Caleb and I will be falling in piles of money. And speaking of Emily, where is she?"

Aria glanced down at her phone to check the time, "she should be here soon. Her plane left at nine this morning. She's probably almost in Rosewood now."

Alison tensed up at just the thought of Emily's name. Emily was the only girl out of her four best friend's that she hadn't kept in touch with, and rightfully so. The two girls broke up four years ago and Alison was heartbroken by it. When Emily left her, Alison canceled multiple auditions and call-times just to lay in bed alone and cry. It took almost a year before the blonde actually got her life back together.

In that four year time span Alison went from just another girl trying to make it in Hollywood to becoming an almost A-list celebrity. She wasn't near the Sandra Bullock and Jennifer Aniston status yet, but she was high enough to have drinks with Jennifer Lawrence and lunch dates with Blake Lively.

Alison became a young, fresh face in Hollywood and it seemed like the world fell in love with her. And so did the quarterback for the Los Angeles Rams, a professional NFL team. Jackson Dawson was one of the hottest upcoming, young quarterbacks in the NFL who instantly fell for Alison the moment he laid eyes on her at a club opening a year ago in downtown Los Angeles. The two met and within six months Jackson proposed to Alison after renting out the arena for the night to wine and dine her in the center of the field.

Their engagement had been the talk of the entertainment world and the media couldn't get enough of the blonde and her hunk of a finance. But as Alison thought about seeing Emily for the first time in almost three years, her stomach dropped as she twirled her diamond ring around her ring finger on her left hand.

"Have you spoken to her lately?" Spencer said, asking the question her other two friends had wanted to know. Alison shook her head, "not in three years."

Hanna didn't miss the suddenness caught in Alison's voice. The three girls thought Emily and Alison were always going to get married.. everyone in their life did. The love the two had for each other was so explosive and beautiful to watch. They complimented each other so well.

Alison was feisty while Emily was calm. Alison always stressed about things and Emily was always cool as a cucumber. Alison was like a hurricane while Emily was the eye. When Emily needed courage, Alison was her backbone. When Alison needed to resist snapping someone's head off, Emily was Alison's calming embrace. The two did wonders for reach other. They made each other better and their love was captivating to see.

"How do you think this week is going to go?" Hanna asked, not out of curiosity, but genuine love and concern. Alison shrugged her shoulders, "honestly, I don't know, Han. We've both grown up so much the last three years. And with Jackson coming here too for the wedding, I—I don't know."

"Is he coming with us to Bora Bora, too?" Aria asked. "No, he has to get back to training. He's leaving the morning after the wedding," Alison replied. Hanna shifted in her seat and looked at Spencer, who knew exactly what Hanna was saying without speaking words.

Spencer took a breath before delivering the news, "Ali, I don't know if you know, but—,"

"I'm here!"

The four girls whipped their head forward to see Emily walking out of the country club pool house towards them.

"Emily fucking Fields!" Hanna shouted, standing up to rush her best friend. Hanna jumped on top of Emily, and thankfully the brunette had no problem catching her friend. Emily smiled as Hanna wrapped her arms and legs around her best friend.

"It's good to see you too, Han," Emily laughed. "You're never allowed to go this long without seeing me ever again!" Hanna demanded, letting go of Emily and being set back down on the ground.

Alison's stomach flipped. Emily was… _beautiful_. She had matured in the face since the last time the blonde saw her three years ago. She didn't have a baby-face about her anymore. Her features sharpened.. and _god_ so did her jawline. Her hair was a tad bit longer and just a few shades lighter than her natural dark brown hair. Gone was the girl Alison had known. Emily was a young woman.

Every step closer Emily and Hanna took towards the three girls, Alison felt herself grow more and more nervous. Did she look okay? Was she prettier than she was when Emily last saw her? What would Emily think of her? Did Emily watch her TV show?

A hundred and one question suddenly popped in Alison's head as Emily hugged Spencer and Aria and chatted with them a few minutes. Alison couldn't remember the last time that she was this nervous. And she was in the entertainment business for God's sake.

Alison watched as Emily's head turned from Spencer to Alison. The blonde could have sworn Emily's mouth parted as she let go of a sigh. She could have sworn she saw Emily's brown eyes grow bigger. She could have _sworn_ she saw the same look on Emily's face years ago every single day when Emily would lay eyes on Alison every time the blonde kissed her.

Emily made her way to Alison, taking two steps as Alison sat up and stood from her pool chair. Emily's eyes were so locked in on Alison. This is what Emily had been thinking of the last two weeks. This moment. She had pictured what it would be like to see Alison again and speak to her.

Emily had wondered how it would happen. If it would be awkward or natural. If they would get along or argue. But as Emily's eyes ran over Alison she didn't expect the blonde to be half naked in a _super_ sexy bikini with her abs flexing and her breasts being a perfect perky size. She expected the blonde to be a stunning sight, but not this breathtaking..

Not her blue eyes a crystal ocean color and her blonde hair reflecting the sunlight making her look so angelic. Emily wanted to close her eyes and run far away because just the sight of Alison alone was causing her heart so much conflict. But the brunette opened her arms instead.

"Hi," Emily said so softly Spencer, Hanna and Aria almost didn't hear it. "Hi," Alison replied, taking a step into Emily, wrapping her arms around of the brunette's waist. Alison closed her eyes as Emily's familiar scent filled her lungs.

The blonde felt two arms wrap around her neck as Emily's head laid against Alison's. Emily tried to ignore how Alison's body shuttered in her arms upon contact, or how good the blonde's hair smelt.. or that Alison's practically naked body was pressed against her.

Emily's fingers absentmindedly ran through a lock of Alison's hair and for a brief moment.. for one second it felt like it did many years ago.

Aria awkwardly coughed to break up the embrace. She knew Emily and Alison were both in other relationships and even though her heart longed for the two girls to be together, Aria wasn't a fan of cheating.

Alison opened her eyes and was the first to let go out of the two. The blonde took a step back from Emily, knowing she couldn't think straight.. literally.. if she was that close to the brunette.

Hanna stepped up and threw one arm around Emily and one around Alison, "now that everyone is here, how about we order some more drinks, catch up, and officially kick off Aria's wedding week!"

Woot's and cheers came from Spencer and Aria who already started making their way to the pool house. Alison slipped out of Hanna's arm and pounced up between Aria and Spencer, locking her arms around of Aria's neck and Spencer's waist, "let's have the week of your life, Mrs. Almost-Fitz!"

Emily's eyes fell to Alison's ass in her small bikini. The brunette bit her lip to hold back a moan. Alison looked so good it almost physically pained Emily to watch.

Emily felt a soft smack against the back of her head as Hanna started walking. "Get your tongue back in your mouth Em, that's the wrong blonde," Hanna whispered, patting Emily on the shoulder. The brunette's cheeks blushed as she followed Hanna. Busted.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily couldn't stop her eyes from floating to Alison every couple of seconds. She hadn't seen the blonde in three years. That was a _long_ time to not see someone you were in love with. Of course, Emily wasn't in love with Alison now. She was sure of it. Why would she be? She hadn't seen her in years, or spoken to her, or tried to. She hadn't even kept up with Alison through social media anymore.

Okay, she stopped keeping up with Alison two years ago because it hurt to see her move on with her life without Emily, but Emily did stop looking on her Instagram and Twitter eventually. And on top of all of that, Emily had a beautiful girlfriend who loved her and that she loved. She couldn't still be in love with Alison.

Like clock work, the brunette's eyes flashed over to Alison, who was in the pool drinking and talking to Aria. Alison looked so happy that it made Emily feel happy. Her smile was so contagious and her laugh was still as cute as ever. Emily's memory of how adorable Alison's dimples were was perfect. The blonde was so captivating.

"When is Victoria coming?" Spencer asked Emily with a bit of sarcasm laced in her voice. Emily turned her head to Spencer to receive a pointed look from her best friend. Busted. Again.

"Em! You can't keep eye fucking Alison! Especially if your girlfriend is coming!" Hanna stressed, following along with Spencer's scolding. "Yeah, your beautiful, hot, sweet, amazing model of a girlfriend," Spencer reminded Emily.

The professional swimmer sighed, "guys, it's not like that. I just haven't seen her in a long time. You two would be like that too if you saw Travis or Wren." Hanna shook her head, "nope, you're definitely wrong. If I saw Travis, I wouldn't stare at him like I want to strip him naked and make love to him until the sun comes up."

Spencer chuckled, "creative, Hanna. But she's right, Em. You're lusting her. And I suggest you stop because Victoria gets here and sees your eyes glued to Alison's ass."

Emily took a sip out of her margarita. Her friends were right, she needed to stop looking at Alison. Victoria definitely would have gotten upset. She wasn't the jealous type, but something about Alison had always upset Victoria and she hadn't even met her.

"She'll be here in about two hours. I'm fine and I'm not worried about Alison. Victoria is my girlfriend and I love her," Emily said. "Good, because this needs to be a stress free week," Spencer replied.

"Is Victoria coming with us to Bora Bora?" Hanna asked. "No," Emily replied, "she has a shoot the day after the wedding. She's actually leaving that morning." Hanna nearly chuckled at the coincidence. What were the odds that both Alison and Emily's significant others would be missing on a couple's vacation for a full week in paradise?

Spencer caught on to Hanna's thought, but remained silent. Neither girl knew if Emily knew that Alison was engaged. Alison was a sore topic for Emily and versa Emily for Alison. In fact, none of the girls knew if Alison knew that Emily had a girlfriend either. They had thought about warning each other, but decided it was best to keep it quiet.

"Aria, your rehearsal dinner is in two hours! We need to head back to the hotel," Spencer called out, keeping a close check on the time. A sequel excitedly came from Aria as she and Alison made their way to the steps in the pool.

Emily tried her best not to glance at Alison, but when she failed, two pairs of eyes were glaring at her as her punishment. Emily slid her glasses from the top of her head back down over her eyes. She was tired of getting busted.

#####

Each of the five girls had gotten their own hotel room beside each other in a new hotel built in Rosewood. Of course, these hotels weren't the five star luxury hotels that the girls were used to in cities like New York City or Los Angeles, but it would certainly do.

Alison had showered and waited patiently in her room for the other four girls to get dressed. They needed to head to the country club where Aria was having her wedding soon so that they could have Aria's rehearsal dinner.

The blonde checked through her work emails to keep herself busy. There was always someone trying to contact her. As she was clicking through her emails, a knock echoed through her hotel room. She made her way across the room and opened her door to see a smiling Hanna with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Alison chuckled at her friend. Hanna had always had an outgoing, fun vibe about her. That's what she loved about Hanna. Even in the worst situations, Hanna was the one to always lighten the mood and know how to make someone laugh or break into a smile. Alison and Hanna's friendship grew stronger as they grew up. And Alison couldn't have been more thankful for her look-a-like blonde best friend.

"Wine? Before the dinner?" Alison asked, letting Hanna in the hotel room. "Wine is fine," Hanna replied, walking to the kitchen to pour herself and Alison a glass.

Alison watched as Hanna poured the two glasses half full with red white, picking them both up afterwards and handing one to her. The two blondes clinked their glasses together before raising it to their lips and sipping the drink.

Alison watched as Hanna was exceptionally quiet. The Hanna she knew was talkative, loud, and super antsy when she had alcohol. Hanna and alcohol was like a college girl at a party. So when Hanna didn't bust out into conversation instantly or suggest they play a silly little game, Alison knew something was wrong.

"Hanna?" Alison questioned, getting Hanna's blue eyes to flash up to Alison's. "What happened?"

Hanna set her glass down the kitchen counter, "nothing, I just wanted to come hang out." Alison raised her eyebrow, "then why aren't you talking?"

Hanna looked as if she was in conflict. Alison had no idea what was going on, but she knew something was weighing heavy on Hanna's heart. "I think maybe we should go sit down in the living room," Hanna said, already making her way to the couches.

Hanna sat on one while Alison sat on another facing each other. Alison took a sip from her glass. She was nervous. She could tell Hanna was too. But why? What did Hanna have to say that could have been so bad?

"Ali, there's things that me, Spencer, and Aria haven't told you because.. well.. we just didn't know how to, or if it was any of our business," Hanna started, looking directly into Alison's alarmed eyes. Alison didn't respond, she just waited for Hanna to continue.

"We don't know if you know, or if you even care anymore, but Emily is seeing someone," Hanna slowly delivered, reading Alison's eyes carefully. Alison felt her heart sink but she kept her face straight.

This shouldn't be that big of a deal and Alison wasn't stupid. Alison knew how beautiful Emily was. She knew that Emily's sweet, caring, perfect girlfriend personality would have girls lined up to go on dates with her. Alison always figured Emily was going out on dates and seeing other women. It's Emily. She's too flawless to be single for too long.

"No, that's great," Alison said, forcing herself to believe her own words, "she deserves to be happy. Do you think she'll date this girl soon?"

Hanna broke her eye contact from Alison to look down at her lap before looking back up again. Alison's stomach dropped. She knew she was about to hear the answer she didn't want to hear. Hanna didn't have to say anything, Alison already knew the words that were about to come out of her mouth before she said them.

"She's been dating her," Hanna replied. "How long?" Alison cautiously asked. She didn't want to know the answer but it slipped out from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"It's been a year now. A little over that," Hanna softly replied. Alison's stomach turned. A year. A full year and then some that Emily had been committed to another girl. A girl that Emily had been kissing, having dates with, sleeping with every night, touching…having _sex_ with for steady time.

Alison almost had wished that it was multiple girls. That Emily was playing the field and seeing different girls. At least that meant she wasn't committed. At least that meant she wasn't all about just one girl.

Hanna could tell that Alison's heart was hurting. That's why she nor the other girls had told Alison about Emily. She knew what the reaction would be. She knew how broken Alison had been when Emily left her four years ago.

Alison finished her wine glass and stood up to head to the kitchen. "That's great," Alison forced again, "I'm happy for her."

Hanna stood and followed Alison to the kitchen, "Ali, there's more." Alison put her glass in the sink and brought her eyes back up to Hanna. More. Great. What more could there possibly be now?

Hanna played with her hands, picking at her perfectly manicured french tip nails. "She'll be at the wedding," Hanna said, looking back up at Alison.

Alison felt her stomach turn _again_. She took a deep breath. The wedding wasn't until tomorrow. She had tonight to prepare herself. Everything would be okay. She would be fine by tomorrow.

"And she's here, Ali," Hanna finished.

That did it. That brought nerves and quick tears up to Alison's eyes. The blonde blinked them back before they could surface but Hanna didn't miss it. Hanna didn't miss how Alison's hands started shaking or how her big eyes saddened or the way her bottom lip quickly quivered before Alison got it under control.

Alison felt sick. Emily's girlfriend was here. A girl Emily chose to be with instead of her was here and Alison had to be around her and accept her. Alison didn't even have time to process all of this. Within the next few minutes she would be meeting Emily's girlfriend. Seeing Emily with her. Alison wanted to throw up. She wanted to go to her hotel room and stay in bed for the rest of the day with Hanna's bottle of red wine.

"Ali, I'm sorry—,"

"It's okay," Alison cut, trying her hardest to get herself together. She couldn't let anyone see how much this _did_ effect her. She knew she couldn't. Emily may have been in a relationship, but Alison was engaged. She was engaged to a handsome, successful man. A man that thousands of girls drooled over every night watching Sunday night football. "Jackson will be here tonight anyway. I'm engaged, Han. I've moved on," Alison finished.

Hanna couldn't buy in to Alison's pitch. She knew Alison was still caught up on Emily. It radiated off of the blonde like the sun on water. Hanna wanted to pull Alison into a hug and allow Alison to cry on her shoulder and let her express her pain but she knew Alison would never admit to hurting. She knew Alison's ego was too big for that.

Alison touched the two million dollar diamond ring on her left hand. It was a huge gem that caught everyone's attention. Alison had said thank you more than a hundred times now in response to people commenting on the rock.

Alison and Jackson were a beautiful looking couple. They looked like they belonged together. To the world, they did belong together. They laughed at each other's jokes, kissed in public, and went on the cutest dates imaginable, but not everything was as it seemed. And with Jackson on a plane en route to Rosewood, looking at her ring made her only made her want to take it off.

#####

Emily stood outside of the hotel, leaning against a wall. Victoria was minutes away from pulling up. Emily was excited to see her girlfriend. She hadn't seen her in four days. Victoria had to fly-out to New York City for multiple photoshoots and meetings and Emily had missed her.

Emily was nervous however about Victoria coming to Rosewood. Having Victoria around of Alison wasn't ideal for Emily, but if Emily didn't invite Victoria to the wedding and she found out that Alison was there, Emily might not have had a girlfriend when she left Rosewood.

Victoria was a great girlfriend and even though she had never met Alison, she wasn't exactly a fan of Emily's long-time ex.

A black Escalade pulled up and Emily smiled. The door opened and before Emily knew it her blonde girlfriend had popped out of the door. Victoria skipped over to Emily in four quick leaps before jumping on Emily, landing in her arms.

Emily wrapped her arms around of her girlfriend's waist as Victoria gripped around Emily's neck. "I have missed you so much!" Victoria chimed, tightening her arms around of the brunette. Emily smiled against Victoria's head, "I've missed you too."

Victoria pulled back to lean forward and press a kiss to Emily's lips. The kiss didn't last long, but long enough for Hanna, Spencer, and Aria to walk outside and catch the two in the act. Alison's laugh boomed through the entrance of the hotel as she was beginning to step out when Hanna quickly jumped in her direction to turn Alison back around.

Alison's laughter made Emily pull back from Victoria and look around her, but falling short of seeing the blonde. Emily knew that laugh from anywhere. She was sure of it. Emily saw Hanna swiftly move to the entrance of the hotel, but couldn't see where she was going.

"Ali, come with me, I left something in my room," Hanna stated, taking Alison's hand and pulling her the opposite direction. Alison seeing Emily kiss Victoria was _not_ the way Hanna wanted Alison to first see Victoria. She refused to let Alison get hurt by that.

Emily heard Hanna say Alison's name and her hands slipped from Victoria's waist. It was Alison's laugh.

Victoria heard Hanna too and immediately her lips straightened into a hard line. When Emily looked back at Victoria she was greeted with blazing green eyes. Emily knew she had already messed up.

Before Emily could open her mouth to say anything, Victoria beat her to it. "That's strike one already," she said so quietly that they were the only two to hear it. "Vic, I didn't—,"

Victoria took one hand off of Emily to raise it, "don't make an excuse. Just don't let it happen again, Emily."

Emily felt guilt run its course through her body. Victoria had just gotten there and already they were in dispute about Alison. It was going to be a long twenty-four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vic, please stop ignoring me," Emily begged. For the past ten minutes Emily had been in her hotel room with Victoria, having a one way conversation with the blonde. Victoria wanted to take quick shower before going to Aria's rehearsal dinner to get the gallon of hairspray and photoshoot make up off of her. As Emily waited for a response Victoria cut the hair dryer on, yet again, ignoring her girlfriend.

Emily sighed as she laid back on the bed. She knew Victoria had a reason to be upset, but she didn't purposely let go of Victoria because she heard Alison.. it just naturally happened. Emily hadn't seen Alison in years, she didn't expect Victoria to be too understanding of that, but it had been _years_.

Emily told Spencer to go ahead without her and Victoria. She didn't want her and Victoria to delay them, so she offered to just meet the rest of the group there. And in a sense Emily was thankful Victoria had wanted to freshen up. She didn't want to be in a car with her ex and her girlfriend. Especially now that her girlfriend was upset with her over her ex.

Emily heard Victoria's hair dryer cut off and her heels click-clacking across the bathroom tile floor to leave the room. When Victoria came out of the bathroom Emily stood up and made her way to the blonde.

Victoria was a gorgeous sight. Just looking at her you would think model. She had flawless skin and long golden blonde hair that never fell out of place. She was an inch taller than Emily and her legs were to die for. Victoria had the girl-next-door look about her. She was adorable yet sexy all at the same time. And to top it all off, her personality was gold.

"I know I probably overreacted, but that hurt, Em. You would have felt the same way if it had been my ex and I dropped my hold on you when I heard her voice," Victoria said, finally breaking her silence. Emily apologetically looked at Victoria, "I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm just not used to being around of her. It was shock."

Victoria had been an amazing girlfriend to Emily the past year. She was sweet, loving, caring, romantic, and handled every situation with such grace that Emily loved. This was the first time that Emily had seen Victoria snap. Victoria wasn't the jealous type. Emily had always had some girl hitting on her or trying to get her attention and Victoria would always just laugh and even joke about it with Emily, but Alison was different. Victoria knew Alison wasn't just another girl and she didn't treat it like a joke at all.

Emily wrapped her arms around of Victoria's waist and pulled the blonde close to her, "it's me and you, Vic. You and I." Victoria broke a small smile just like she always did with Emily. She wanted to believe Emily's words. She always had the past year and she didn't want to start doubting her relationship with Emily now. She didn't have a reason to and she didn't want Emily's ex to become one. "You and I," Victoria said, echoing Emily's words before leaning forward to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

#####

"Alison, you have got to get me tickets to the Ram's football games," Caleb begged, siting in front of the blonde across of the table. "Caleb! Don't use my friend!" Hanna said, but then cut her eyes back to Alison, " _but_ front row seats on the 50-yard line would be pretty nice."

The group at the table laughed as Alison spoke, "so nice to see you again too, Caleb." Alison loved being around everyone again. It felt like old times. Ezra and Aria sat at the middle of the table with Toby and Spencer to their right and Caleb and Hanna to their left. Alison sat in front of Caleb and Hanna with an empty chair beside of her for Jackson, and there were two empty chairs in front of Toby and Spencer for Emily and her girlfriend. Alison was kind of glad Emily was sitting on the far end of the other side of the table. She didn't know how she would handle seeing Emily with another girl.

Alison accidentally let her mind slip. She found this to be so weird. She always imagined herself and Emily being together at her friend's wedding. They talked about it countless times. They talked about their own wedding even more..

 _Five years ago, junior year of college:_

 _"Em, God, it's 3am," Alison let out of breath of air after coming down off of her orgasm. She laid tiredly against her soft sheets, her fingers still laced in Emily's dark hair. This was her 8th high of the night. Emily had been on a mission._

 _The brunette finally decided to give Alison's body mercy as she crawled back up the blonde's body, pressing soft kisses on her skin as she went up. The smile on Alison's face couldn't have been wiped off. She loved her girlfriend more than life itself. When Emily got to Alison's face the blonde cupped it, pulling Emily's lips down to meet hers._

 _"You know I'm going to marry you, right?" Emily said, planting another small kiss on Alison's lips. "Mm, I know," Alison replied, "can we have a big wedding?"_

 _Emily nodded, "as long as it's somewhere outside by a lake or some type of water." Emily laid on her side, cuddling up to Alison's naked body. She threw one arm around the blonde's stomach and nestled her head on Alison's chest. The blonde brought her hand up to Emily's hair, stroking the strands and running her fingers through it._

 _"That sounds perfect," Alison replied. "Can we have vanilla cake?" Emily asked. Alison chuckled, "vanilla, babe? That's so basic." Alison could feel the vibrations of Emily's voice on her chest every time she spoke and she loved it._

 _"I know, but it's my favorite," Emily said, slowly drawing circles on Alison's bare stomach with her fingers. Alison kissed the top of Emily's head, "whatever you want, baby."_

 _"Where should we have it?" Emily asked, continuing the planning of their future wedding. "I'm not sure. Maybe Rosewood just to bring everyone back. Maybe Los Angeles because that's probably where we'll both end up after undergrad."_

 _Emily lost herself in the thought of Alison in a wedding dress. God the blonde would make the most beautiful bride. Emily never thought in this lifetime that Alison DiLaurentis would want to marry her. She was so head over heels in love with Alison it was almost too good to be true._

 _"No other woman in the world can compare to you," Emily honestly said, looking up at Alison, "you're everything I've ever wanted and more. I'm so in love with you, Ali." Alison's stomach caught butterflies. She knew it was silly to still have those feelings when she had been dating Emily for four years now, but she couldn't help it. Not when Emily spoke like that._

 _Alison knew Emily was "whipped" on her. Emily had always been even when they were just friends. But Alison was just as whipped on Emily too. Throughout the years Alison had fallen more and more in love with Emily as time passed. The day Emily proposed to Alison, the blonde knew there was no doubt that she would say yes._

 _"I love you so much, Em," Alison would forever admit, "and I can't wait to marry you one day."_

Alison snapped herself back to the present. She shouldn't have thought about that moment. The moment she was laying in bed with Emily naked discussing their wedding at 3am after some of the most amazing sex Emily had given her.

Alison heard two sets of heels walking against the floor and her body tensed. She knew instantly it was them.

Emily walked through the door first, looking as flawless as she could have. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress that showed off her amazing tan legs. Her dark hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders and back. Alison's eyes lowered to Emily's hand that was paired with another.

Victoria walked through the door and Alison felt the air in her body vanish. Emily's girlfriend was _flawless_. Alison couldn't help but to think that she could never compete with that.

Victoria had a bright smile and wore a black skirt with a simple white sleeveless tank top styled shirt. Her hair was in a lose downwards bun with blonde strands hanging free, waved softly around her face. Victoria was so stunning that Alison felt her stomach pain at the upgrade Emily made.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Emily said, walking to their seats. Emily refused to look at Alison. She couldn't. Not just because Victoria would freak on her again, but because she just _couldn't_ when she had another girl with her. It felt wrong.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Victoria, Victoria this is my everyone," Emily said. The brunette wrapped her arm around of Victoria's waist, she knew it was time to introduce Alison to her and she had been dreading this moment since she invited Victoria to the wedding with her. Alison winced silently when she heard Emily say the word _girlfriend_.

Emily pointed to each couple as she introduced them to her, "Vic, this is Spencer and Toby, the beautiful soon-to-be married couple Ezra and Aria, Hanna and Caleb, and Alison."

Each couple had smile and greeted Victoria with hi's and hello's, but Alison remained silent. She offered a quick smile to Victoria, which Victoria accepted. Emily felt Victoria stiffen in her arms when she said Alison's name. Victoria quickly scoped out Alison as fast she could before she and Emily had sat down.

Alison was perfect. Victoria couldn't get over how beautiful Emily's ex was. She hated Alison even more already just for that. She wanted Alison to be just normal. Victoria was above just normal, but God Alison was too. Sure, Victoria had seen pictures of Alison and saw her on TV multiple times, she had even thought Alison was a pretty girl, but in person it was incomparable.

For the first time, Victoria felt intimidated by other woman. And she didn't know how to handle it.

#####

"Victoria, you've modeled for Chanel?!" Hanna exclaimed, her excitement clearly pouring out of her body. Victoria laughed from across the table. She had to lean forward to see Hanna because they were both on the same side, but she managed to make eye contact with her easily.

"Just a few times. They needed an emergency model after one of theirs caught food poisoning the day of a shoot, and they called me!" Victoria replied. Hanna was in awe, and Alison couldn't even get upset with her friend. Hanna wasn't gushing over Victoria as a person, she was gushing over Victoria as a business woman. Hanna was a fashion designer, of course she was going to love stuff like this.

"That's awesome," Aria replied, "you definitely have the model look, you're beautiful." Victoria smiled at the bride to be, "thank you and likewise to you Ms. Bride. Ezra, you are a very lucky man."

Ezra smiled and put his arm around of Aria's chair, "I know." Alison watched how Ezra looked at Aria and leaned forward to kiss his fiancée. There was so much love between the two of them and Alison couldn't felt but to feel a tad inch of jealously. She always imagined that being her and Emily.

The blonde cut her eyes to Emily. The brunette was talking to Spencer who was sitting in front of her. Emily was always beautiful but somehow she managed to get more and more attractive throughout the years.

Victoria could feel Alison's gaze and slightly turned her head to see Alison quickly look away and drop her eyes. Victoria knew she shouldn't have gotten upset, Emily was hers and Emily had chosen to be with her, but she couldn't help it. Alison had no business staring at _her_ girlfriend.

"This must be where two beautiful people are getting married soon?"

Nine sets of eyes all looked at the door as Alison stood, "hey! You made it!" Emily watched as Alison walked across the room with a smile on her face to greet the young man at the door. Emily then double-taked, wait a minute. That wasn't just any guy, that was the quarterback of the Los Angeles Rams! What was he doing here?!

Alison slid one arm around his waist once she got to him and Emily's stomach flipped. She's standing too close to him. Suddenly her mind made the connection. _No._ She's not—he's just her friend. They're celebrity friends. Emily tried to deny her assumption. Maybe she was just looking at it all so wrong. She would know if Alison was in a relationship. Right?

"I'm sure most of you already know him, but this is Jackson, my fiancé," Alison said, smiling up at him. Jackson kissed the top of Alison's head as he wrapped his arm around of her waist, pulling her against his side.

Emily felt her chest cave in as Alison's hand laid on Jackson's broad one. _Fiancé._ Alison was engaged. Emily's head started spinning. She thought for sure she was going to pass out. How did Emily not know? When did this happen? How could this have happened? Emily looked at Alison's left hand, and there it was, a huge diamond sitting on her ring finger. She was going to be sick. Alison had said yes to someone else. Someone other than Emily.

Anger flushed through Emily's body as she remembered the past. As she remembered how and why she and Alison broke up. Pain struck the brunette's body. Alison said yes to another person.

Caleb, Toby, and Ezra stood to greet Jackson with handshakes. They were all stunned by the star athlete in the room. Alison stood with them as Jackson greeted them one by one, smiling and shaking their hands.

Jackson was physically flawless. Everything about him screamed pretty boy. His brown tussled hair was perfectly in place on his head, he had a boyish smile, and his eyes were almost just as blue as Alison's. He stood 6'4, standing tall over Alison. Jackson and Alison were a stunning couple. They just looked so good together. Emily's nerves were shook.

Of course Alison would say yes to him. Look at him. Look at who he was. Alison was always destined to be with someone like him.

"Dude, I have got to get tickets to a few of your games this season," Toby said, clearly starstruck on Alison's fiance. Jackson laughed and Emily already hated the sound of it, "I'll get you some tickets man. How do season passes sound?"

Toby looked at Spencer, who couldn't help but to chuckle, and grinned a wide kid-like smile. "That would be so awesome!" Toby replied. "Hey, wait! Me too!" Caleb quickly jumped in. "But it's my wedding," Ezra threw in.

"I think everyone is already in love with Jackson," Spencer laughed, watching her favorite boys drool over Jackson.

Emily eyed Alison's man with sharp a look she rarely dished out. No, not everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

After what had seemed like the longest rehearsal dinner in wedding history, the group headed back to the hotel to hang out for the night. Spencer sparked the idea to have a bonfire out on the patio at the hotel and everyone agreed.

Though everyone was invited to come out to the bonfire to have a few drinks and eat smores, it ended up just being the five best friends sending the night together. Toby, Caleb, Ezra and Jackson wanted to watch the NBA since apparently the playoffs were on and they just could not miss LeBron James against Stephen Curry and Victoria was exhausted from her long work hours and traveling.

It would have been a blast with everyone, but honestly, it was nice with it just being the five girls alone together again. They didn't get to spend that much quality time together now that they all had booming careers in different parts of the world and it was always a good time when they got back together.

Emily was more than excited to spend time with her friends. It had been three years since she had spent time with all of them together, but she really couldn't blame anyone but herself. Emily had purposely avoided hanging out with Alison, even if that meant missing out on seeing all of her friends together. Granted, that had only been a few times with everyone's crazy schedules, but still. She missed her best friends.

However, a part of Emily was nervous. Being around of Alison made her jumpy and on edge. She figured it was probably from not seeing the blonde in so long, or at least that's what she told herself.

Emily looked over at Alison who was sitting across of the bonfire beside of Spencer. It didn't take long for Emily's eyes to run over Alison. The blonde really had grown up since their break up. Alison's younger baby fat had completely been shaved off of her face. She possessed a young woman tone about her, not so much a teenage girl. Her hair had gotten a bit longer and her body filled out. She still looked super young, but so beautiful. The brunette always knew that Alison was going to be a bombshell when she got older. She had gotten more and more breathtaking the older she had gotten.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Alison said to Aria, who was sitting on one side of Emily. The tiny soon-to-be bride smiled at Alison, "that's going to be you soon!"

Emily cringed at the statement, breaking the swimmer out of her thoughts. Alison getting married to someone else made her nauseous. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the thought. Alison was engaged to someone else. Someone that was not Emily.

Hanna slid her eyes to Emily to make sure that she was okay. The world wide known fashion designer knew that even if Emily didn't admit it, it still stung her. The night that Emily had broken up with Alison, the brunette called Hanna in tears on the phone and Hanna immediately booked a flight to Los Angeles, where Emily had gone to visit Alison at her college on a weekend.

Hanna bought two more plane tickets that same night to right back to New York City where Hanna lived. She brought Emily back with her to The Apple and held her for hours in bed when they got to Hanna's condo. Eventually Emily had fallen asleep in Hanna's arms only to wake up and cry all over again.

Hanna took Emily out of class a few days to help the brunette recover from her heartbreak. It was an insane week, but Hanna was there for it and she knew just how much Emily loved Alison. That's why Hanna herself was nervous about Aria's wedding week.

Emily and Alison around each other again could be explosive, even if it had been four years since they had broken up. The girls all knew how much love there was between the ex couple and they were all almost positive that that love was still there. A love like that just doesn't go away.

"Oh God, stop. I don't even want to think about me getting married right now," Alison replied.

"Why not? It's such an exciting thing," Aria gushed, half about her own marriage soon and half about her best friend's. Alison shrugged, "it's just crazy to think about the whole thing. Buying a house together, having a kids, all of that. It's scary."

Emily finished her fourth drink in two long gulps. Hearing Alison talking about marriage was one thing, but hearing her talk about having a family with someone didn't make her sick, it almost made her want to die.

"It's only scary if it's not with the right person," Aria responded. Hanna and Spencer both awkwardly shifted in their chairs. Aria didn't mean to, but she had just made the entire circle think about Alison and Emily being together again. They couldn't help but to think if Alison's right person _was_ Emily.

"Not saying that Jackson isn't the right person!" Aria quickly attempted to recover after realizing her own fatal mistake, "I just want you to be happy and sure of your decision."

Emily popped the top on her fifth beer of the night. She cut her alcohol intake by nearly 90% since she had been training for swim meets, but her season was just coming to an end and she had a full month off. With the timing of her off season and Aria's wedding, she found it to be a perfect excuse to toss a few drinks back. Especially considering that Alison was around talking about _kids_.

The brunette gulped down almost half of her bottle before pulling the glass from her lips. She didn't want to hear about Alison's life with Jackson. She could feel the alcohol buzzing throughout her veins and it made the conversation a bit more bearable, but alcohol could only do but so much.

"Whoa, Em, it's not a race," Spencer laughed, biting into her smore. Alison flashed a look over at Emily. Alison knew that look in Emily's eyes all too well. The professional swimmer was getting tipsy.

A part of Alison had wanted to giggle because she knew how adorable Emily could be when she was drunk. Emily was a very cute intoxicated girl. She was super affectionate and super bold about it. There had been times at parties in Gainesville when Alison had to remove Emily's lips from her neck because Emily wanted Alison right then and there.

 _That_ thought made Alison want to turn her giggle into a moan. Thinking of a drunk Emily kissing her and pressing onto her body like she had experienced multiple times in the past made Alison feel a quick throb between her legs. Emily was so dominate when she was drunk but Alison's thoughts then couldn't help but to wonder if she was the same way with Victoria. And that was enough to kill any feeling Alison had in a deep place.

"I haven't been able to drink in so long, I've missed it," Emily replied. "Well I've missed _you_ ," Aria stressed, reaching out to touch Emily's hand, "I've missed you all so much and I'm so glad that we're about to spend the next week together in one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"A beautiful place with beautiful people," Spencer smiled.

Emily caught Alison's eye as Hanna, Spencer and Aria got into conversation about Bora Bora. Alison almost stopped breathing at the look that lived in Emily's eyes. It was so… _wanting_. Her brown eyes were dark and looked needing and Alison felt a pull in a familiar place yet again that only Jackson should be able to give her.

Alison couldn't bring her eyes away from Emily. Not when the brunette was looking at her with a fire that Alison couldn't bring herself to put out. The blonde knew she should have looked away and ignored Emily's lusting brown globes but she _couldn't_.

Luckily, or not if you were Emily, Alison's phone rang, giving the blonde the perfect opportunity to tear herself away from Emily's gaze and calm down. The blonde excused herself from the group as she headed around the corner of the hotel to answer the call from her agent's office back in Los Angeles.

Emily watched Alison stand up and walk away. Alison's tan legs were bare from her shorts and Emily's eyes traveled up Alison's calfs up to her thigh, and before Emily could stop herself her eyes landed on the blonde's ass. Emily wasn't the type to be a dog over a woman's body, but she had always drooled over every inch of Alison and that apparently hadn't stopped now.

When Alison disappeared behind the corner, Emily immediately felt like something in her was missing. She pulled the glass bottle back to her lips to take another sip. She had just felt that way because she hadn't seen Alison in so long, right? She just missed her.

The brunette sat for only twenty seconds waiting for the blonde's return, but it felt like hours. Why was someone calling her right now? Didn't they know she had gone back to her hometown to spend time with important people in her life? Emily frowned staring off at the corner.

The brunette then felt her bladder and she knew she had to go right then. It was just a matter of time after the five beers she had been drinking.

Emily stood from the group and made her way to the bathroom in the hotel. She could faintly hear Alison talking on the phone as she opened the door. Emily wanted to follow Alison's voice but her bladder argued against it.

When Emily came back outside from the restroom, she nearly ran into the blonde as she was exiting the door. Alison had been coming around the corner the same time and accidentally brushed against Emily.

Alison's blue eyes focused on Emily. Alison had only been this close to Emily one time day so this marked the second time in three years that the two had seen each other up close.

Alison could see how Emily's cheeks were red from alcohol. Emily was so sexy without even trying that Alison had to take a step back. Emily had always been beautiful, but the older she had gotten the sexier she had gotten. Her dark and sharp features had the ability to make everyone's mouth drop.

"Sorry," Alison quickly said, "I didn't even know you were inside." Emily shook her head and offered a small smile, "don't worry about it. Is everything okay?" Alison nodded, "yeah, just my agent calling about my arrival time for a meeting after Bora Bora. I'm surprised your agent isn't blowing your phone up."

"It's my off season, I'm agent worry free," Emily winked. Alison chuckled a small laugh, "lucky you." Alison tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and the light hitting the diamond on Alison's finger caught Emily's attention. Emily's brown eyes followed the ring as her smile faded on her lips.

Alison didn't miss a beat of what just happened. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly the ring on her finger felt like it weighted ten pounds with Emily's glare on it. The blonde debated if she should have said something or not, but it was just so awkward that she had to. "Em—," Alison started.

"We should go back to everyone," Emily suggested, tearing her eyes away from Alison's hand. She couldn't look at it anymore. It almost burned to. "Emily—," Alison tried, only to get cut off yet again.

"I don't want to do this right now, Ali," Emily tried to avoid. She knew what conversation was about to come next just by the softened tone of Alison's voice. The conversation that Emily had put off for a long, long time.

Alison released a small sigh, "we haven't talked in years. I don't want to argue and I don't want to cause any conflicts on Aria's special week, but you haven't talked to me in years, Emily. Please."

Emily could hear the pain in Alison's voice. It wasn't as strong as the pain that Alison had four years ago the night that Emily left her, but it was there nonetheless. Emily didn't know if she was ready to talk to Alison or if she ever would be. Especially now that Alison was _engaged_. But Emily also knew that if she and Alison were going to be around each other for a full week, this conversation needed to happen so that they both could get closure.

The brunette brought her eyes back to Alison's and Emily knew she shouldn't have. The second she looked into Alison's blues Emily knew that she was going to give in to the blonde, just like she always had.

Emily looked back at her friends sitting around the bonfire and then back at Alison. She finally nodded and opened the door of the hotel for Alison to walk through, "let's go."

#####

The girls sat in Alison's hotel living room on different couches facing one another. This was the first time in four years that the two had been alone together, and they both knew that. The air in the room felt tense.

"I thought I would know exactly what to say to you when I saw you. I thought that I would have it perfectly planned out like how I practiced, but now you're actually here in front of me and it's like the words just won't come out," Alison said.

"I don't know what else there is to say Alison," Emily said, "we've both moved on, everything is okay now."

"That's not the point, Emily," Alison replied. The blonde was frustrated. She had always thought that when this time would come for the two to finally talk about what happened years ago that she would be calm and prepared because she was over it, but now as Alison looked at Emily she began to think that time only had made it worse.

"Then what is the point?" Emily questioned. "The point is that you left me so quickly one night and I didn't hear from you again. You didn't return my calls, my texts, my letters, my emails. Nothing. I got nothing from you, Emily. You left me and it destroyed me. You destroyed me and you didn't care," Alison started to spill.

Alison could feel herself about to burst like a dam. She could feel the pressure and anger inside of her building like water pressure and it was all about to break through.

Emily sat in silence. She knew if she started talking that she might not be able to stop. Alison took Emily's silence as a chance to go on.

"I was in love with you. So deeply in love with every ounce of you and I wanted you and us forever and you took that away from us within a second and never looked back," Alison continued.

The pressure in Emily's dam was now starting to build too. She could feel her emotions start to take over as memories from the past crept through her. "Alison, you were the one that said no. You denied me, you denied us. How can you blame me for this?" Emily asked.

"I told you not right then, Emily!" Alison said, raising her voice, "I told you that I wasn't ready right at the moment but I knew if you asked me later in time when we were both ready, I would say yes. God, Emily. We were just 21. We were seniors in college and didn't know anything about the real world—"

"You were three thousand miles away from me, Alison! I needed to know that I still had you. We barely got to spend any time together as it was. I was on one side of the country and you were on the other. You were always cancelling plans to come see me and I just needed to know that you still loved me and wanted me and that yes would have been a promise that you did," Emily replied, raising her voice to match Alison's.

"You _never_ stopped having me," Alison cried. Tears started to form in Alison's eyes and Emily could hear the blonde's voice quiver. "You had me until the day you left me, and even then you still had me. I was trying to become an actress, Emily. I was trying to make it. I didn't cancel our plans just to ignore you or hang out with anyone else. I cancelled them when I had casting calls or appointments with directors and scouts. I was trying to make it but that never once changed my love or dedication to you."

"It hurt being away from you all of the time," Emily started, but now it was Alison's turn to cut her off. "So you break up with me?!" Alison hissed.

Emily stood from the couch to pace herself. That's how Alison knew Emily was starting to get worked up. The brunette always paced when she was on edge or frustrated about something. "When you said no to me, Alison, I felt like I was losing you. I always thought you would say yes, I always thought you loved me enough to say yes," Emily said, her voice laced with anger and sadness.

"You'll never understand that I never said no, will you?" Alison rhetorically asked, "I never once told you no. I wanted forever with you and all I asked was for you to give us one more year so that we could graduate undergrad and get on our feet together in Los Angeles. How can you not understand that?"

"When you're in love with someone and they ask you to marry them, how can you not say yes?" Emily cried, tears in her eyes now starting to surface. Alison stood as Emily's voice cracked. "I was just as in love with you. I wanted you in every way possible and all I wanted was to marry you. But our college years were so hard after you transferred from Florida to follow your dream. I was so happy for you, Alison, trust me, but God knows it was hard. Slowly we started disconnecting. Throughout the months our phone conversations got shorter, texts started coming in slower, and we didn't make as many plans. And then when you didn't say yes.. when you told me not _then_ , I couldn't help but to think that at the way we were going, it would be never."

A tear fell down Emily's cheek, "and now you've said yes, but it wasn't to me." Alison quickly defended herself, "what was I supposed to do, Emily?! I tried for months to get you to talk to me and you left me out in the dark!"

Tears now fell from Alison's eyes as well. Her dam had busted. "I had to move on. I spent years hoping you would come back. Every tan skinned brunette I held my breath until I could tell if it was you or not, and that empty feeling that settled in my chest _hurt_. I thought of you, dreamed of you and I even drunkenly told so many strangers in bars about you. Every single day the dread of hoping you would come back failed me until one day I decided to stop being sad. So don't blame me for moving on. _You_ left me."

Emily had stopped pacing halfway through Alison's rant. Each time the blonde spoke her words would get heavier and heavier on Emily.

"Do you love him?" Emily said. The brunette didn't mean to say it out loud, it just slipped before she realized it. "What?" Alison asked, a little taken back by Emily's sudden question about Jackson.

"Do you love the guy who you're going to marry?" Emily asked in fuller detail. Alison began to become frustrated all over again. Why does Emily think she can ask about her relationship?

"Do you love her?" Alison snapped, turning the tables. "That's not what we're talking about," Emily said. "That's what I'm asking," Alison replied, "if you can ask me I can ask you. So, I'm asking again. Do you lo—,"

"Yeah," Emily said.

Alison felt her stomach knot. She wished over and over again that she just didn't hear what she thought she said, but just in case she didn't ask again. She didn't want to hear that answer again. She didn't want a confirmation.

"I do, and when I ask her to marry me, she'll say yes," Emily finished. The brunette knew that she only brought up the marriage part to hurt Alison, but if Alison could get engaged to someone else, so could Emily.

Alison pressed her lips together and blinked away her tears. Her heart felt like it had broken all over again. The thought of Emily proposing to another girl made her legs feel like they were going to give out.

Emily immediately felt like an asshole. She saw Alison silently break in front of her. Why did things have to be this way and so complicated?

"I think I'm going to head to bed for the night," Alison softly said after a few seconds of silence. Emily wanted to apologize to comfort the blonde, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not after she just said she was going to propose to another girl to throw in front of Alison's face.

Emily followed Alison to the door as the blonde led her to it. Emily's eyes raked over the back of Alison and the brunette had to hold back a soft moan. She shouldn't have been checking out her ex-girlfriend, but Alison was hard to look away from.

The actress opened the door for Emily to step out. Emily considered hugging Alison, but that just would have been another bad idea. Without saying a word, Emily walked out again just as she did four years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily released a long and painful sigh after she returned back outside to the hotel's patio to reunite with her friends. She discovered that Aria had already turned back to bed for the night, and Hanna was a drink or two over the just buzzed limit.

"Oh, _hello_. Look who finally showed back up after mysteriously going miss the same time as Ali," Hanna smirked, pulling her beer bottle from her lips. Spencer threw her leg over the other as she laid back in her cushioned chair, "do you care to tell us how you ended up sneaking off with your ex?"

Emily could hear the "Mama Hasting's" in Spencer's tone. She knew Spencer didn't approve if anything would have happened because Emily and Alison both were in committed serious relationships.

Emily sat down in the chair across the bonfire that faced the two girls, "there's nothing to tell." Emily was quick and to the point. Her pulse felt weak and her heart heavy. Emily leaned over and grabbed a bottle from the cooler, popping the twisted cap off and taking a long gulp before setting the bottle back down.

"What do you mean nothing happened? You were alone with the girl you're in lov—,"

"I think what Hanna was about to say was—," Spencer began before she was interrupted by the one who interrupted her.

"What Hanna, that's me, was _saying_ that how the hell did nothing happen?! You both are still crazy about each other and you were alone! You didn't kiss her?" Hanna blurted.

Emily took another swig of her beer and shook her head, "we're not together anymore, Hanna. We've both moved on."

"Bullshit," Hanna cursed.

"Hanna!" Spencer snapped.

"No, Spence. It's complete bullshit," Hanna replied. "Emily, you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren't still in love with Ali?"

"You don't have to answer that," Spencer stated, tossing Hanna sharp look.

Emily's thumb slowly circled the top of her beer bottle. A part of her didn't want to talk about how she felt about Alison, but a part of her wanted to talk about her until the sun came up. It was a strange thing. Alison made her stomach sick but her heart rate increase at the same time.

Emily leaned back against the soft cushion of her own chair and ran a hand through her dark long hair. "It doesn't matter how I feel. She's engaged," Emily answered.

"Yeah, she is, Hanna, so drop it," Spencer warned, "and Emily as a girlfriend."

The thought of Victoria flashed through Emily's mind. Could she really see herself marrying Victoria one day? Was Victoria the one? Sure, she loved Victoria, and Victoria did in fact make her happy. Victoria was nice, funny, and successful. She treated Emily well and they had a healthy relationship. But Emily couldn't help but to think that there was always something missing. Something missing that Emily tried to ignore until tonight.

Victoria didn't take the icing off of her cake with her fingers and spread it on Emily's nose just to lick it off. She didn't roll over in the morning in bed and wake Emily up with neck kisses that turned into early morning moans and climax's before work. Victoria wasn't possessive over Emily when other models were around. She didn't randomly call Pam Fields, Emily's mother, just to check in on her and ask her how she was doing. Victoria never did those things because Victoria was Victoria. She wasn't Alison.

"Just because Emily has a girlfriend doesn't mean shit," Hanna sassed, waving off Spencer with her hand that wasn't holding her beer bottle. "Yes it does! How would you feel if another girl went after Caleb knowing that you were his girlfriend and still did it anyway?" Spencer replied, not having any of Hanna's ridiculousness.

Hanna chuckled, "I don't have to worry about that because Caleb loves me just as much as Emily loves Alison. Victoria and Jackson are the idiots in this situation. If they both can't see that those two aren't obsessed with each other, that's their stupidity."

Emily opened her mouth to argue, but she knew arguing with a drunken Hanna was pointless. Hanna was always straight forward about her opinions, but didn't have any type of filter when she had alcohol running in her blood. Besides, the comparison made Emily a little speechless. No one had ever directly pointed that out to her before.

"You are unbelievable," Spencer relented.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders and stood up, "whatever, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. Even you, Spence." Hanna leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to Spencer's cheek, instantly making the brunette wipe off Hanna's love tap.

Spencer didn't confirm or deny Hanna's remark, which made Emily think, but at the same time that could have just been Spencer giving up this battle with a outspoken Hanna.

"And now I'm going to bed," the blonde said, finishing the last of her beer. "Yeah, I'm heading in too, it's late and I'm tired," Spencer stood as she yawned. Emily stood last. The swimmer knew she probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, but she figured she might as well try if she was going to be worth anything tomorrow for Aria's big day.

The girls picked up their beer bottles, tossed them away, and Hanna and Spencer carried Caleb's cooler back inside of the hotel and upstairs to their rooms. The two girls stopped outside of Hanna's door before entering to say goodnight to Emily.

"See you tomorrow, lover girl. I would invite you back to my room, but I think I'm the wrong blonde," Hanna winked. Spencer rolled her eyes and pushed the cooler forward, forcing Hanna inside of her hotel door. "She's talking about Victoria," Spencer parted.

"No I'm not!" Hanna yelled just as Spencer closed the door.

Emily managed to force a half-smile before turning around to unlock her room door. Why was Hanna was adamant about Emily being with Alison?!

Before she got the card key out of her back pocket, she caught Alison's door in the corner of her eye. Maybe Hanna was right.. What if Alison really was the girl was supposed to be with?

She knew she should have turned back around and ignored her body's commands by walking to Alison's door, but Emily's feet had already made the decision before she knew it as her hand knocked on Alison's door.

Emily looked down at her feet. Waiting for Alison to open the door made her almost nervous. No, she wasn't almost nervous. She _was_ nervous. The brunette didn't even know what she was going to say when Alison opened the door.

Emily started to become doubtful. This was a horrible mistake. Hanna was wrong. She shouldn't have knocked on the door. She should have just gone back to her hotel room where her girlfriend was sleeping.

She started to turn away when the door opened. Emily turned back around and instantly regretted her decision. "Emily, right?" Jackson questioned.

Emily could hear the drunkenness in his slur. He was shirtless and his hair was ruffed, like he had just gotten out of bed. A sick feeling hit Emily's stomach. He probably did just get out of bed.. with Alison.

"Yeah.. I, uh—I'm sorry," Emily rambled, "I was just stopping by to ask Alison something but it can wait until the morning." Jackson's lips turned into a upward smile, "yeah, she's sleeping right now, so I'm afraid it will have to wait until then."

Emily almost couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a drunken Jackson Dawson, the star quarterback of the Los Angeles Rams, at 1-something in the morning in Rosewood. And on top of that, that he was Alison's _finance._ But Alison was Alison, and Emily always knew she was destined to be with someone like that.

"Right, well, have a goodnight," Emily said, taking a step back from the door. "Goodnight," Jackson smiled, shutting the door after a quick half-wave.

Emily had never felt so stupid. If that was a sign, Emily took it.

#####

After the wedding and reception, Emily stood back in her hotel room with Victoria, watching her girlfriend pack everything to leave for Pittsburgh for her flight back to Los Angeles. Emily had been careful to completely avoid Alison at all costs and only give her girlfriend the attention she deserved. Half of it was out of commitment, and the other half was guilt.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Emily said, wrapping her arms around of Victoria's waist from behind.

The blonde turned in her arms and brought her hands to Emily's face, "I know, babe. Me too. But you'll be back to me before you know it."

Victoria released Emily and grabbed her dress from the closet to fold and put into her suitcase. "Plus this means you get to spend time with your friends. You're going to love Bora Bora, it's beautiful," Victoria said.

Emily felt remorse as she thought about a half naked Alison in the clear blue waters of Bora Bora. She tried to shake the dirty image from her mind. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Alison is going too, right?" Victoria questioned. "Yes," Emily replied. She really didn't want to get in a fight over Alison with Victoria. Emily was already feeling waves of guilt flood her body just from thinking of her ex.

"I know she's a part of your friend circle, but I kinda wish she wasn't going. Especially with her boyfriend not being there," Victoria admitted, not looking Emily in the eyes. Victoria wasn't a insecure woman, but Alison always made her feel uncomfortable and Victoria hated it. And she hated showing that insecurity to Emily.

"Her fiance," Emily corrected, "and you have nothing to worry about. I love _you_ , Victoria."

The blonde showed Emily a smile that wasn't very believable. Victoria wanted to trust Emily, and so far she had no reason not to, but Alison was.. _Alison_. Victoria couldn't describe it any other way.

The hotel room phone rang and both of the girls knew then that their time together had run out for the week. "That's probably the taxi," Victoria said before picking up the phone. Emily heard her girlfriend say a couple of "yes's" and "I'll be down in a minute."

The blonde hung up the phone and zipped up her suitcase. Emily frowned before pleading to her girlfriend, "you still could stay and come with us." Victoria took Emily's hands in her own and brought them up to her lips, "I could, but I don't think Marc Jacobs would appreciate that too much."

Victoria leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Emily's lips, "I will see you soon. You are going to have a great trip with your friends. Have fun but not too much fun. I want my girlfriend to come home to me just how I left her."

Emily kissed Victoria once more, "I'll miss you."

"Every single day," Victoria finished.

Victoria grabbed her suitcase, "I love you, Emily Fields."

"I love you, Vic," Emily replied.

Within the next few seconds Victoria was out of the door and Emily was left alone with her friends and the only girl in the entire world who she had been in love with for a full week of vacation, two thousand miles away from her girlfriend.

#####

By the time the group had driven back to Pittsburgh to take a flight to Los Angeles, to take another flight to Bora Bora, each person was exhausted from traveling. They arrived in Bora Bora just around 8pm, a perfect time for them to all freshen up and get dressed to head out to a late dinner.

"This is the best honeymoon vacation spot _ever,"_ Aria gushed as she tossed her bags on her bed and looked out of her hotel bedroom. "This place is beyond amazing!"

"Aria, come check out your bedroom, it's _so_ awesome!" Spencer called out from the other housing.

Each hotel room was connected like little houses on a strip above the ocean shore water. The rooms were like a private, individual small house, each having one bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. The group had gotten one strip to themselves, housing Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Ezra, Emily her own room, and Alison her own room.

The hotels were absolutely perfect and Alison had thoughtfully considered retiring at the age of 25 and moving to Bora Bora. She had plenty of money for the rest of her life and she had a feeling she wouldn't mind spending it all on this beautiful island. It was paradise.

Alison walked back outside of her room and looked over the wooden railing, out into the clear ocean. She heard a familiar rich laugh that made her stomach flutter and she couldn't help but to turn her head to the sound. Alison's eyes locked on Toby lifting Emily bridal style in his arms to throw her into the water. Somehow Emily was already dressed in her bikini when they had just gotten to the hotel minutes ago.

That didn't surprise Alison though. Emily had always loved water more than anything else. Alison could have sworn Emily was truly a real life mermaid.

Alison watched as Toby tossed Emily in the water, only to throw his shirt off and jump in right after her. Emily couldn't stop laughing as she swam to tackle Toby in the water and jump on his back, locking her arms around of his neck.

It was moments like this that Alison could feel herself becoming weak to Emily all over again. The way she was careless and youthful made Alison smile herself. Emily was just as beautiful as Bora Bora. Alison was sure of it.

"Guys, we're going to dinner! Come shower and get changed!" Spencer called out from her room. Emily looked at Toby, who was looking back at Emily. They both frowned like they were elementary school children instead of young adults. "Fine," they both said in unison.

Hanna walked out of her room to see Alison looking at the funny scene below. Hanna couldn't hold back her smile as she noticed what.. or _who_ … Alison was eyeing. It was going to be an interesting week to say the least.

Alison returned back to her hotel room to take a quick shower before heading to dinner with her friends. She lifted her shirt up and off of her body as she looked in the bathroom mirror. The blonde ran her fingers over the purple, blue, and pink colored bruise on her ribcage as she winced in pain. Alison couldn't have been more thankful that her fiance couldn't come.


	6. Chapter 6

Alison sat outside of her room after dinner, letting her feet hang over the side of the boardwalk. Most of the couples had resided. Spencer and Toby were in their room, Hanna and Caleb decided to do late night exploring on the island, and Ezra and Aria wanted to take small paddle boats out on the water for a midnight swim.

Alison didn't know where Emily was, but she knew that all night at dinner it was exhausting trying to avoid looking at the brunette. Emily wore a very low cut v-neck tank top and Alison had to find ways to distract herself. Emily was like a bronzed goddess. It truly stunned Alison how beautiful she was.

There was a part of Alison, a really big part of her, that wanted Emily to kinda be her date for the week in Bora Bora. Everyone but the two had a pair. Alison couldn't help but to think that they were supposed to be the fourth couple here anyway. The couple that completed the group. Alison had already thought about going for late night swims with Emily, or scuba-diving with her, or zip-lining across the island with her. She allowed her thoughts to run wild the moment they started their route from Rosewood.

Alison looked down at the diamond on her ring finger. She didn't feel anything as her finger ran across the roughness of the rock. It was a beautiful ring, no doubt, but other than that, it meant nothing to her. She didn't know what she was doing when she said yes to Jackson. She was so caught up in all of the fame, attention, admiration and honestly the money. Alison felt entitled to say yes. So many of her celebrity friends gushed to Alison about how perfect she was Jackson were and how they would take over young Hollywood as a power couple. The thought excited Alison, but it never once made her feel anything more than the casual excitement of getting admiration from the public and fans.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping." Alison turned her head to see the most alluring sight she had ever seen. One she would never get tired of. "Why would you say that?" Alison asked.

Emily sat down beside of Alison, throwing her legs out over the edge too. "It's been a long day." Alison's eyes never left Emily's. The two hadn't spoken since the night before Aria's wedding when Emily told Alison that she loved other woman.

"Well you're not asleep either," Alison said matter-of-factly. Emily shrugged and gazed out over the ocean. She loved the way the ocean's sound was low and peaceful but just loud enough to listen to. Water was her favorite thing in the world. Well second favorite. "It's almost too beautiful to want to sleep, you know?" Alison didn't realize that she was looking at Emily when she replied, "yeah, I know."

Emily and Alison sat in a few moments of silence together before Emily spoke up again. "I wanted to come tell you that I'm sorry for how things ended the other tonight. I shouldn't have just walked out like that."

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Alison said before she could stop herself. Emily raised an eyebrow at Alison and the blonde quickly apologized, "sorry, I didn't really mean to—,"

"It's okay. I deserved that," Emily sighed. Alison looked at Emily's lips and had to quickly advert her eyes back up. "I want this week to be fun for us," Emily started. "We're on a trip with our best friends, but they're all couples, so in a sense we're kind of the fourth pairing. Not that we're a couple, but you know—we just—we would be the odd balls out if we didn't hang out and no one should spend time alone here in this amazing place because—," Emily rambled.

Alison cut Emily off with a laugh, "Em, I get it." A smile wiped across of Emily's lips, "sorry." Another laugh escaped Alison's mouth, "stop apologizing."

"Sor—," Emily started, but quickly stopped. The brunette smiled bashfully and Alison's heart fluttered. "Okay," Emily said quickly.

Alison had never felt more content in her life with Emily sitting by her side watching the ocean and talking at one in the morning in Bora Bora. In the last four years she had finally found the feeling she had desperately been trying to find again. She was feeling pure happiness.

Emily looked over at the young woman beside her and each time she couldn't hold back a smile. Alison was blonde bundle of temptation and Emily wanted more than anything to lose herself in Alison for the week.

"I think I'm going to get in the jacuzzi bathtub," Emily said as she stood up. Alison frowned at Emily's new small distance. She looked up at the brunette to see Emily looking back down at her. Emily knew she shouldn't have, but something just made her do it, "would you like to come?"

#####

"This water feels _so good_ ," Alison half moaned from the bathroom. Emily felt a familiar feeling tug deep between her legs from hearing Alison's raspy voice deep in a soft moan. She knew if she was going to survive this week as a faithful girlfriend she would have to stop feeling _that_.

Emily walked into the bathroom to see Alison smiling back at her from inside of the tub. "Seriously, hurry up, you're missing out," Alison grinned, taking her wet hands out of the tub and putting her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head.

Emily watched with dark eyes as Alison did the motion. It probably wasn't meant to be as sexual as Emily saw it to be, but when Alison's arms moved and her shoulders became bare and her breasts pushed together to create a lustful swell in the middle of her chest through her bikini, Emily had to remember to keep her tongue in her mouth and breathe.

The brunette tried to keep herself steady as she walked over and slid into the tub on the opposite side as Alison. "You're right, it feels so great," Emily said, closing her eyes and leaning back into the water.

The jet streams made the water bubble and created another low water sound that Emily loved. "You should have cut the lights and lit candles," Alison said, unaware how romantic it actually sounded out-loud. Emily opened her eyes half out of shock and half out of agreement. Alison was surprised when she saw Emily stand to get out of the tub.

The blonde watched her half naked, water soaked ex walk around the bathroom to light candles, turn off the lights to the entire hotel room and dip back into the tub. "Better?" Emily asked.

Alison could feel the tension in the room now. Maybe she shouldn't have offered that. She just wanted the place more relaxing and ironically now her nerves were on edge. Emily seemed to be completely calm about the matter, so Alison closed her eyes and tried to allow herself to be as well. They weren't doing anything wrong. Just relaxing together. In a tub. Half naked. With the lights off.

Emily leaned back again in the tub, "God, I've had this knot in my back for hours. I think I got it on the plane ride here." The brunette twisted in her seat trying to roll out her knot. "I can get it out if you want," Alison offered.

Emily felt tingles run through her body. This was a bad idea. She knew it. All she had to do was say 'no, I'm okay, thanks anyway.'

"Okay," Emily lips said, betraying her mind.

Alison scooted over in the tub to sit beside of Emily and brought her left leg up bent so that Emily could sit in between of Alison's legs for the best access to receive a massage. "Show me where the knot is." Emily turned so Alison was facing her back and brought her hand to her lower back on her right side, "here."

Alison looked at Emily's tan skin. She was so tempted to press kisses starting from her neck down her back to cover all of the nakedness. Alison took a deep breath and stationed one hand on Emily's left shoulder and one on Emily's lower back.

The brunette jumped at the feeling of Alison's contact and Alison ignored it. She didn't want to make the situation awkward. It was just a massage. Nothing wrong with that.

Alison pressed her thumb into the knot in Emily's lower back, instantly making Emily slip a moan, "God, _yes_." Alison felt a pleasurable pool in a low place. She could feel Emily's moan vibrate on her fingers and she again ignored Emily's actions.

Alison worked on the knot as Emily closed her eyes, relaxing her body in Alison's hands. Alison could feel Emily back into her in the smallest bit and Alison didn't move. She didn't want to. She wasn't going to.

The blonde kept her fingers rolling on the knot for as long as five minutes as Emily laid her head back against Alison's shoulder. Emily was in a sleepy, feel good daze. The swimmer was sure this is what Heaven was like. "That feels so good, Ali."

Alison bit her lip to hold back any type of moan or sigh but that failed when Emily's finger tips grazed Alison's right thigh. Emily didn't remove her fingers, and Alison didn't want her to. Emily's tips brushed softly against Alison's skin and the blonde knew her body was starting light with anticipation.

"I can give you a massage, too," Emily half mumbled. Before Alison could accept or deny the offer, Emily had taken her right hand and started to massage Alison's thigh. The blonde nearly lost it at the feeling of first contact with Emily griped her leg with her hand. Alison knew that she should have told her to stop, but Emily's thumb kept pressing into Alison's tissues and God it felt so lovely with the heat of her palm against her leg she couldn't open her mouth to stop her.

Emily's fingers traveled farther and farther up Alison's thigh and the blonde's left hand left Emily's shoulder to slide back down into the water and grip Emily's waist. "Em," Alison softly moaned in a half warning. Alison was fully aware of the extent at which things were happening. "Hmm?" Emily replied, still clearly in her daze. The brunette felt like she was back four years in time. Like she and Alison had never skipped a beat.

Alison knew that she should have told Emily to stop. She knew Emily's fingers were climbing _too_ high and they were touching _too_ much, and God Emily's backside was basically grinding against Alison's needing heat, but the blonde just _couldn't_ stop her ex.

Emily titled her head on Alison's shoulder and her lips grazed the soft skin of Alison's lightly tanned neck. The blonde shuttered at contact but didn't move. Emily's body started to go into autopilot. This was the first time for four years that Emily had kissed any part of Alison and it was like the brunette was memorized. Her body acted way before her mind could even catch up.

Emily pressed her lips against Alison's neck again with more force until it became a true kiss. Emily's lips traveled against Alison's skin as Alison allowed it. The blonde's eyes fluttered as she felt Emily moving in front of her. The brunette started slowly turning her body to get more access to Alison's neck kiss.

Alison brought her wet hand up from Emily's waist to her dark hair, gripping the strands lightly. Alison's body felt more alive now than it had in years. She had no other care in the world right now except for making sure that Emily didn't stop.

The brunette suddenly turned around to face Alison and brought her hand to hold Alison's side. The blonde released Emily from her hands and winced in pain, pushing away Emily's hand stopping everything all too quickly.

Emily snapped out of her lovestruck daze and pushed herself back a inch or two from Alison. It wasn't until this moment that Emily released just exactly they were getting themselves into. Alison shifted and took a deep breath in attempt to brush off the pain on her side from Emily touching her bruise.

Emily's eyes fell down to Alison's side and the brunette's mouth dropped in shock. Emily could see a bruise about the size of her hand on Alison's skin. It was pink and purple and blue and Emily couldn't do anything but stare at the mark.

"Ali—,"

"It's nothing," Alison quickly cut, backing away from Emily. Emily saw the panic in Alison's eyes and knew something wasn't right. Alison wasn't a clumsy woman. She never had been. Alison could drunkenly run in six inch heels without even the slightest chance of tripping.

"What happened?" Emily asked, her eyes back down on the bruise. Alison lifted herself from the tub and grabbed a towel from the rack. "It's nothing, Emily. I just ran into my dresser the other day," Alison lied. She didn't want to have this talk right now. Not with Emily out of all people.

"I don't believe you," Emily said. The brunette's brown eyes suddenly turned darker. She _knew_ Alison was lying. Emily had always been super protective over Alison. Ever since they were kids Emily was practically Alison's guard dog, and after all these years nothing had changed.

Alison wrapped the bath towel around her waist, turning away from Emily. "You don't have to."

"I don't," Emily replied. The brunette now stood from the tub too, grabbing herself a towel off of her the counter. "Emily, please, just drop it," Alison pleaded.

Why wouldn't Alison tell Emily what was wrong? Why was she acting like this bruise on her side was no big deal when it looked like Satan himself used Alison as a punching bag? Emily saw Alison take her engagement ring off and the brunette's blood ran cold.

"He did this to you," Emily said. She was asking, she was accusing. Alison kept her back turned towards Emily. Now was not the time to stand in front of her ex who she was still madly in love with and just had been on the verge of cheating with, about her abusive fiance.

When Emily didn't get a response mad, hot tears rushed to her brown eyes. She felt furious. She felt sad. She was angry. "Why the fuck did he put his hands on you?!" Emily shouted. Alison turned back around and the sight nearly broke Emily. The blonde had tears running down her face and her blue eyes looked broken. "Please stop yelling," Alison said, even though she had raised her voice as well.

"How could this—what did he—why are you—," the words all tried to spill out of Emily at once but she just could never get it together. She didn't understand. She didn't want to understand. "Alison," was all Emily could manage to get out.

The brunette walked over to Alison and pulled her into a hug. Alison wrapped her arms around of Emily's waist and she didn't hold back anymore. Emily felt Alison break down in her arms and Emily could feel her own heart breaking too.

"He was drunk, and mad, and he just lost it because I wouldn't have sex with him the night before the wedding. He said he'd never do it again, but that wasn't the first time," Alison said in between sobs. Emily had heard enough. She cringed the entire time Alison spoke. She didn't care to know the details anymore. It hurt too much. She just wanted to protect the woman in her arms.

Alison cried _hard_ in Emily's hold. Her body shook and Emily felt Alison's warm tears falling on her shoulder. Emily wrapped her left arm around Alison's neck and ran her hand through the blonde's hair with her right. Emily planted a kiss on top of Alison's forehead, "I'm so sorry."

Emily didn't know how long she stood there holding Alison, and she didn't care, all that she knew was that she was never going to let this happen again to the girl she was in love with.

Something snapped in Emily and she didn't care anymore. She didn't want to hide her attraction, feelings, and love for Alison. Not now. She couldn't. Maybe she was caught up in the moment and the sky-high emotions, but Emily couldn't stop herself. She knew things were either about to go very well or very bad, but Emily had to do it. She had to take the chance. She wasn't listening to her head anymore, she was listening to her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily titled Alison's chin up, looking directly into the blonde's clear ice blue eyes. Emily gave Alison a look that gave Alison no room to avoid her, no way to ignore what she was about to say to her. Her brown eyes were large, soft, and full of nothing but pure love for the woman in front of her. Emily had lost all anger in her body. Of course she was still furious over that jackass laying his hands on Alison, but he wasn't important to her right now. Not in this moment. It was only Alison, and the love Emily had for Alison would conquer any anger, sadness or fear that Emily would ever have.

Alison blinked and warm tears fell down her rose color flushed cheeks. Emily used her thumb to wipe away the tears. Even thought Alison was standing in front of Emily with swollen red eyes, tear stained pink cheeks, and pouted little lips it was still one of the most beautiful sights Emily had ever seen.

"I love you." The words slipped from Emily's lips so easily. So easily that she said it again. And then again. And once more. "I love you. I love you. I love you. And I've never stopped."

Alison's mouth parted in shock as she looked at the tan skinned girl in front of her. Alison didn't say a word, she didn't want it to stop. She had been dreaming of this moment to happen. She wasn't going to ruin it by cutting Emily off.

"I love you, Alison. I've never stopped loving you. I'm in love with you. I'm so, so in love with you," Emily honestly admitted. The words were falling from Emily's lips a lot more easily than she ever thought it would. Once she started, she couldn't stop.

"You're the one, Ali. It's you. It's always been you. I walked out on you four years ago and it was the biggest mistake of my life and I've never regretted anything more. I never stopped loving you for one moment. I tried to get over you, and Lord knows I tried to move on, but you.. no one even comes close to comparing to you. The feeling I get when I see you.. or when I touch you.. or God when someone even says your name, Alison, you should feel how my heartbeat tries to calm itself or the way I have to catch my breath."

Emily brought both hands to Alison's face. She never once looked away from the blonde. The moment was electrified and time was still. No one in the world existed but the two in the room.

"I should I never walked out of that door four years ago. I should have never let you be someone else's," Emily's voice broke. Alison had seen Emily keep it together until that moment. Emily's voice shook in her throat and Alison could have sworn her hands were slightly shaking on Alison's face, but Alison let Emily continue until she knew that she was done.

"I can't believe I ever let you go, Ali. I'm so in love with every little detail about you, and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life finding another reason to fall more in love with you. I can't get back the last four years or change them, and I swear I'll apologize for them every day if my face turns blue if you want me to, but I want the rest of my life with you."

Alison felt tears rush back to her eyes again. She had been waiting for this conversation for 1,460 days. 1,460 days of wanting Emily Fields back in her arms. 1,460 days to hear 'I love you.' 1,460 days for a lifetime.

"Leave him, Ali. I can't go throughout the rest of my life without at least trying to get you back. So I'm asking you, leave him. Be mine. Love me and don't ever stop. Be with me and let me marry you one day and raise a family with me and love me until the day I die. Be with me and let me fall asleep on you during your boring movies I pretend to like, and hold your hand when you're driving, and hug you from behind when I see you baking in the kitchen. Let me be the one you yell at when you're angry and kiss when you're tipsy. Leave him and be with me, Alison because I'm so in love with you."

Alison's heart felt like it was about to explode. She couldn't control the rate of her heartbeat. Alison couldn't even form words. Emily was begging for her back. Emily still loved her. Emily was still _in_ love with her. Alison could only manage to do the one thing her body allowed her to do.

Alison leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Emily's. The kiss was heated, and needing, and pouring with love and passion from both parties, but never was the kiss sloppy. Emily's hands slid to the back of Alison's head, twisting her fingers in long blonde strands.

Alison gripped Emily's bare waist, the towel falling off of both girl's bodies. Emily moaned when she felt Alison's body against hers. Alison had filled out in all of the right places and felt _so_ good against her.

Emily's lips moved along Alison's for seconds.. minutes.. who knows how long. The two never skipped a beat. Their lips connected like they had never been apart for four long years.

Emily could feel herself become lightheaded at the taste of Alison on her tongue. It had been so long and nothing could have ever replaced Alison's sensual taste. No girl had ever made Emily feel this way.

Alison swiped her tongue against Emily's bottom lip and the brunette immediately gave into Alison's wish. Emily's tongue met Alison's and Emily felt like an idiot for ever letting the woman in her arms kiss anyone else.

Emily released Alison's hands and grabbed her hands. The brunette broke the kiss and when she pulled back she saw Alison's eyes slowly flutter back open. Alison looked like she was in a daze and Emily couldn't help as the tug of her lips pulled into a smile.

"Tell me you love me," Emily mumbled against Alison's lips as she intertwined their fingers. Emily started to walk backwards, each step carrying the two out of the room. Alison followed Emily's lead without questioning where they were going. She already had a feeling. "I love you, Emily."

"Tell me again."

"I love you."

Emily's smile blossomed into a wide grin as Alison smiled too. The two girls were out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The lights were off, but Emily had her all glass window open and the light from the moon reflecting against the water filled the room with a dark blue light.

Emily's knees hit the back of the bed and Alison didn't hesitate step in front of Emily. The brunette gripped Alison's waist and pulled her down in Emily's lap. Alison straddled Emily's lap with her knees buried in the bed and her arms around of Emily's neck.

"I love you," Emily whispered. Alison could hear the seriousness in Emily's tone and the blonde didn't have to question it. She knew Emily loved her. There was no fault in her mud brown eyes.

"I love you," Alison replied with all honesty.

Emily brought her lips back to Alison's as her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and pulled Alison closer against Emily's body. Emily felt Alison's center rub against her stomach when Alison shifted in her arms and Emily wanted to do nothing but strip what was left of Alison's tiny bikini in that moment.

Alison felt Emily's hands travel down lower and lower on her body until Emily palmed Alison's ass, gripping the flesh and squeezing it with her fingers. Alison moaned in Emily's mouth and grinded her center against Emily's stomach again out of arousal.

Emily didn't objectify women, especially Alison, but God she loved each and every curve on Alison's body. Alison wrapped one hand around the back of Emily's neck and took the other to toss in her hair. Alison leaned forward and Emily tore her lips from the blonde's to become eye level with Alison's breasts.

The brunette kept her hands gripping Alison's ass as her face found a home in between Alison's breasts. Emily started kissing the skin with her lips and then her tongue. "Em," Alison gasped, feeling the warmth of Emily's tongue against her flesh.

Alison pushed Emily's face farther into chest, wanting to feel Emily devour her whole. Emily took one hand and removed it from Alison's ass to take up her back to her bikini string. She swiftly took one string and pulled it, making the bikini fly up.

Emily looked at Alison's bare chest. _Shit_.

Alison shuttered when the cool air hit her bare nipples, but shuttered once more when Emily's hot mouth suddenly took a nipple in. "Oh God," Alison moaned. Emily felt the pulsing sensation grow between her legs. Alison's moans were about to be enough to make Emily come alone.

Emily sucked on Alison's right breast as her hand had fallen from Alison's ass to rubbing beneath the blonde's legs. The swimmer was sure Alison's bikini bottoms weren't just wet from the jacuzzi-tub earlier.

Alison felt her body vibrate on top of Emily. No one even came close to giving her this feeling. Alison had decent and good sex over the last four years, but it all didn't compare to this. And Emily hadn't even gotten past second base with her yet.

The blonde couldn't take the way Emily'y tongue glided over her nipple and her fingers rubbing against the thin cotton of her bikini bottoms against her wanting flesh. "Emily, I need you, please," Alison said, pulling Emily back from her chest.

Emily looked up at Alison with a mixture of love and lust swirled in her brown pools. Emily smiled at the impatient blonde in her arms. Alison hadn't changed in four years. She had become a B-List, super famous, extremely rich Hollywood actress, but she hadn't changed at all for Emily Fields.

Emily wrapped her arms around of Alison to pick her up and laid the blonde back against the mattress. Emily now looked down at the beautiful girl under her. Her blonde hair had fallen out of her bun, her eyes were wide with anticipation and her breathing was unsteady as she looked back at Emily.

"I love you," Emily whispered again. Alison couldn't stop her smile again as she was focused on Emily. "I love you," Alison softly replied.

"You're so beautiful, Ali," Emily said, pulling on the top string of Alison's bikini to rid of her top. Emily tossed the bikini off of the bed and on the hardwood floor.

Alison felt comfortable in Emily's arms as she lay half naked. She didn't feel awkward or the slightest bit bashful. This was Emily. Her Emily.

Alison could feel Emily's finger tips running along Alison's skin. The blonde's breathing hitched when Emily got close to her bruise. Emily stopped her fingers and leaned down, her mouth just an inch from the colored bruise. "This will never happen again."

Emily kissed the skin and Alison closed her eyes. The world of difference from Jackson's rough hand to Emily's soft lips almost made Alison cry again. But she refused to cry right now. She refused to let Jackson take away this moment from her and Emily.

"I love you so much," Emily mumbled so silently against Alison's bruise that the blonde didn't even hear her. Emily pressed kisses along each inch of the bruise before reconnecting her lips back with Alison's for a slow and long rhythm.

The brunette's fingers guided down Alison's body in a teasing but pleasure touch that Alison never wanted to stop. Emily broke her lips from Alison's only to bring them to her neck. Alison took the opportunity of having Emily's back in her reach to pull the strings on Emily's bikini top, tossing the small cloth off of Emily's body and to join Alison's bikini on the floor.

Alison felt Emily's tongue glide against her skin and the blonde smiled in complete happiness, "Em."

"Mm?" Emily mummered against Alison's skin.

"I love you," was all Alison could say.

Emily pulled her lips from Alison's neck to look her in the eyes. She wanted Alison to know that she meant it every time she said it. "I love you, Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison felt at home for the first time in years even if she was 2,000 miles away from United States soil. Home wasn't a house. It was in Emily Fields' arms. And Alison never wanted to leave.

"Em?"

Emily tucked a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear as she kissed the blonde's ear lobe and brought her face back so she could look Alison in the eyes, "mm?"

"Make love to me."

Neither girl said another word as Emily obeyed Alison's command. The brunette brought her lips back down to Alison's and her hands went into a natural autopilot that hadn't forgotten one step in four years.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily rolled over and laid back on the king sized bed once she calmed Alison's body down from a swimmer was so lovestruck all over again. She saw, breathed, tasted, touched and heard nothing but Alison for the rest of the late night that rolled into early morning. The blonde gave the brunette feelings that she couldn't begin to explain sometimes. Part of Emily couldn't help to believe that Alison was her soulmate, the other half was convinced that Alison put a spell on her.

Emily was so locked in on Alison that she lost complete track of time. Outside the sky had become a faint shade brighter. A dark blue filled the room now instead of pitch black. Emily left the large all glass window without pulling the curtains. She had meant to close them at one point as Alison's clothes were stripped, but when Alison kissed her neck and slid her hand to the back of Emily's head, Emily figured they would live if someone happened to see them.

The brunette looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 5:27. She had spent the last four hours making love to Alison. And that's exactly what it was. They didn't fuck, they didn't just have sex, but Emily had taken her time with Alison, kissing and touching the blonde until every inch on her body had been marked by Emily's lips and hands.

Not once did Emily's mind drift anywhere but the woman in front of her. It had been four years since Emily had touched Alison and when she started she couldn't stop. Alison came over and over again and Emily lost count after Alison climaxed for the seventh time. The brunette didn't care about a number, she just wanted to pour every ounce of herself into Alison. Between the hundreds of 'I love you's' that were whispered, moans of Emily's name, and occasional curse words that slipped from Alison's lips, Emily lost herself in Alison.

Alison's body was exhausted but she was still on a high. Emily had just put Alison through the best sex of her life and Alison couldn't stop thinking about what she had been missing the last four years. It was like Emily didn't forget any detail of Alison's body or the way it worked. Alison was in awe of the brunette laying beside of her. It was almost like a dream, and Alison didn't want to wake up.

"Come here," Emily softly mumbled, turning on her side to face Alison. The blonde didn't have to think twice about what Emily wanted. They had done this hundreds of times in the past. Alison turned the opposite way of Emily and curled back into the brunette's body. Emily wrapped her arm around of Alison's waist and pulled Alison closer against her tan body until there was no room left.

Emily pressed a tired kiss on the back of Alison's head, her lips connecting with blonde strands of hair. Alison grabbed Emily's hand that was thrown around her waist and intertwined their fingers, bringing Emily's hand to rest just below her chest.

Alison felt herself shiver when Emily's kiss fell down to her shoulder. "I've missed you so much," Alison said as she felt Emily's lips against her bare skin. "I regret so much, Ali. I'm so sorry," Emily sleepily replied. "Shh," Alison whispered, "I know."

The blonde didn't doubt that Emily was telling her the truth. Alison knew Emily better than she knew herself. From the moment Alison made eye contact with Emily in Rosewood a few days ago, Alison knew that Emily still loved her, and it terrified her to wonder if it still wasn't enough for Emily.

Alison waited for a response only to notice that Emily's breathing had settled into a slow rhythm that Alison remembered all too well. Alison circled her thumb on the back of the hand of the sleeping young woman cuddled behind her as she closed her eyes, "I should have said yes."

#####

The brunette's eyes slowly fluttered open as loud banging sounds knocked against the door of her hotel room. What the hell? Emily kept her eyes narrow and half closed. The sunlight reflecting off of the water and shining into her room was beautiful but _too_ bright for a girl who had just woken up.

"You have thirty seconds to open this door before I bust it down!"

Emily instantly recognized Hanna's voice as she began to wake up. She groaned out of exhaustion. They were on vacation, must Hanna wake her up _so_ early? Emily sat up to check the clock on the wall. It was 11:30. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so early after all..

A soft groan sounded from underneath the sheets and Emily nearly jumped out of bed. Her face whipped behind of her to see blonde hair spilling out from underneath the covers. Realization hit Emily faster than a lightening strike. _Alison_.

The covers pulled back and Alison's head peeped out as she kept her eyes closed, "I'm going to murder Hanna." Emily only realized that she was naked as she was sitting up when she looked down and noticed Alison's bare back. Emily knew she would have felt guilty, but for some reason she couldn't. Things felt so right waking up next to Alison.

"What time is it?" Alison asked. "Time for you to go before Hanna breaks the door and sees a naked you in a naked me's bed," Emily quickly replied.

Alison's eyes snapped open as she sat up, "oh shit." Emily nearly laughed at Alison as realization had hit the blonde too. But right now was a bad time for laughing when the two were just moments from getting caught together.

Alison jumped out of Emily's bed to grab her clothes that were thrown across the bedroom floor. "Seriously, Em? You couldn't have tossed them all in one spot?" Alison said without ever looking up. Emily cracked a smile as she watched a naked, beautiful she might add, Alison DiLaurentis scurry around her room in a panic. Much to Emily's dismay, Alison slipped on her clothes faster than they were taken off last night.

"I'm knocking down the door!" Hanna called from outside of the room. "I'm up Hanna, just gimme a minute!" Emily yelled back. Emily got out of bed to slip on a t-shirt and pair of shorts. Alison made her way to a window that led to the back of Emily's hotel room, the opposite side where Hanna was.

"Wait," Emily said, grabbing Alison's arm and pulling the blonde back against her body. "Thank you for last night. I really, really missed you, Ali."

Alison smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on Emily's lips, "I should be the one thanking you."

Emily could have stayed in this moment forever. Anytime she kissed Alison time suddenly didn't exist.

The blonde turned back to the window to unlock it and crack it half open. Alison stepped through the window and looked up at Emily as she continued to crawl through. Alison felt like a teenager all over again, sneaking around trying not to get caught. "I'll see you in a bit." Alison winked and Emily had to make sure she actually wasn't a teenager all over again. That wink did some crazy things to Emily when they were kids, and apparently it still had the same affect.

All Emily could do was smile as she watched Alison crawl through the window and make her way behind Emily's hotel room to avoid Hanna. It was comical actually. She hadn't snuck around with a girl _since_ Alison herself. The last time they had to do this was almost nine years ago when they were sixteen and no one knew that they were seeing each other. Alison and Emily both had become pros at climbing trees to second floor houses. Emily laughed at the thought. Some things never change.

"Emily Fields!"

The brunette brought her eyes away from Alison once she was out of sight. Now she had another blonde to deal with. Emily stepped through her room to open her front door. "Have you annoyed everyone else this morning or just me?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Hanna said, "what the hell have you been doing?" Emily crossed her arms as she lead against the door frame, "sleeping, until I was interrupted by my human alarm clock."

"You are very welcome. Now go get dressed. We're going out to brunch and then Aria wants to go to a waterfall somewhere on the island today," Hanna replied, her eyes on Emily a bit too hard. Emily raised an eyebrow. Hanna was her best friend, she knew her 'Hanna looks' better than anyone. "What?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emily asked.

"Why are you acting defensive?" Hanna questioned back.

Emily didn't reply, she just pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Lying to Hanna had never worked. Somehow, just like Alison, Hanna always knew when Emily was lying.

A smirk started turning upward on Hanna's lips. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Emily quickly replied. Hanna titled her head at Emily, her smirk growing on her mouth. "Hm," Hanna stated. A color of red started to flush through Emily's cheeks. Alison had that effect on her, even if they weren't physically together.

"I'll buy it for now, but for the record, I don't believe you," Hanna winked. The fashion designer blonde turned on her heel to walk away from her friend. "Fifteen minutes, don't be late," Hanna shouted, never turning her head back to face Emily.

#####

Throughout brunch and the early afternoon, Emily and Alison had been able to keep themselves separate. Emily spent a decent amount of time switching between Hanna and Toby while Alison stayed with Spencer and Aria.

The group headed out to a waterfall that was just two miles from their hotel. Bora Bora was insanely beautiful. It was almost unreal how blue and clear everything was. It was safe to say that no one had thought about returning home just yet. Everyone had even cut their cell phones off and left them back in the hotel so that they could enjoy the moment.

As the group hiked through the super green forest in pairs. Ezra and Aria were in the front, leading the way through the trail, followed by Spencer and Toby who were assisting the newly wed couple. Behind them were Hanna and Caleb who kept walking out of line because they would see something that they wanted to explore, but Spencer would reel them back in, and last were Emily and Alison.

The two girls somewhat plotted falling in the back. Sometimes Emily would reach out to touch Alison's hands and when Alison was sure no one was looking, the blonde would lace her pinky with Emily's.

It took Alison a lot of self control to not pounce on Emily. Alison could have sworn that when Emily was in her athletic gear, that was when she was the most beautiful. The way her mesh tank top was loose on her body and how dangerously short her Nike shorts were, Alison couldn't stop looking at every inch of the brunette's tan perfect skin. It was like God himself molded Emily.

"I think we're getting close," Aria yelled from the front of the line, "I can hear it!"

Emily looked at Alison and grinned, grabbing Alison's hand with hers. "I'm so excited." The blonde looked back at the athlete and couldn't help but to return a smile back. Emily looked like a kid again. She looked like that high school freshman about to jump in the water for her first swim meet.

Emily turned her head back forward and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The forest had opened into a large water hole. There was a waterfall that ran down into the hole and into a stream. It was beautiful. It was everything anyone could dream of. The water was so clear and blue that with the sunlight and green trees surrounding it, it all looked like something only their imaginations could make up.

Emily took Alison's hand and took off in a run. Alison had no choice but to start running as well with Emily as the two girls passed each couple. They raced towards the water and Alison didn't have to think twice as to what was about to happen.

Emily took the two closer and closer to the water by the second, showing no sign of slowing down. "Emily!" Alison yelled, her laughter booming through the echo's of the forest. All of the couples watched as Alison tried to stop Emily but the brunette kept pulling her along up the hill to the waterfall.

"Are you seeing what—," Ezra said.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely all seeing it," Spencer commented. Toby smiled and Aria showed a sign of concern. Hanna smirked as Emily pulled Alison with two hands now and Alison couldn't stop laughing.

"Emily! Don't! We still have our clothes on!" Alison pleaded, the smile on her lips completely contradicting her words. Emily stopped the two half way up the hill and before Alison could argue the brunette jumped off the side of the hill, pulling Alison with her.

Alison screamed as she laughed and within two seconds they both hit the cool water and bobbed back up. Emily popped her head out of the water laughing as Alison was climbing on top of her, wrapping her arms around of Emily's neck trying to push the brunette under the water.

"This is _not_ good," Spencer said as everyone stood in shook watching the two in the water. "Oh, come on, they're just having fun," Hanna tried to defend. Emily was smiling up at Alison as the blonde was talking to her. Their faces had to be only two inches away from each other, if even.

Alison put her hands in Emily's hair as the brunette laughed. "Does that look like _just fun_ to you?" Aria replied. "Just fun is when Toby dunks Emily in the water, and I'm pretty positive they don't look at each other like those two are right now," Caleb said.

"Maybe they just missed each other," Toby attempted to side with Hanna. "You can't _just miss_ someone you spent years completely in love with while having a fiance," Aria said.

Alison wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck and hugged the swimmer. The group couldn't see under the water but they didn't have to to know that Alison's legs were wrapped around Emily's waist and Emily was holding Alison up.

"They could be soulmates," Ezra said, "what if they are meant to be like we all thought they were?" Spencer shook her head, "maybe they are, but right now they look like cheaters to me."

Hanna rolled her eyes and Toby sighed. Alison brought her hands to Emily's jaw and started to lean in to the brunette when Emily took them underwater. The group couldn't prove that the two shared a kiss, but again, they didn't have to see under the water to know what just happened.

#####

 **Authors Note:**

 **Are you guys watching PLL?! The Emison scene from 7x01 was almost like a dream! I cried when I saw it. So much Emison happening this season already I feel like we're all watching a fanfic, haha!**

 **Sasha and Shay have also made Emison shirts! Grab them while you can!**

 **And make sure you watch PLL tonight. Emison is endgame!**

 **(Seriously, remember this.. 7x10 will have the best Emison scene yet to date)**

 **;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Alison was laying out by the water when she felt a shadow block her sunlight. The blonde sat up, opened her eyes, and pushed her Ray Bans to the top of her head to see Spencer standing in front of her. "Hey, Spence."

Spencer smiled shortly at Alison and spread her towel out on the ground beside of the blonde, "getting some sun?" Alison nodded, "yeah, trying to at least. What's up?" Spencer shrugged as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "Toby went fishing down the stream with Caleb."

"That sounds fun, why didn't you and Hanna go?" Alison replied. "Fishing isn't my thing. I'd rather read a book," Spencer said. "Now you sound like Ezra," Alison laughed.

Spencer eyed Emily across the water. The brunette was swimming with Hanna trying to convince her to go under the waterfall but Hanna wasn't having any part of it. Spencer turned her head back to Alison to realize Alison was looking at Emily too. Spencer's eyes fell to Alison's left hand, noting that she wasn't wearing her ring.

Spencer raised her eyebrow, "have you chosen a wedding date?" Alison ran a hand through her damp hair, "no, I haven't." The youngest Hastings's titled her head, "well I'm sure that you're excited. Jackson seems like a lovey guy."

Spencer had a motive with this conversation. She needed Alison to remember that she was _engaged_. Alison couldn't be flirting and touchy with Emily in Bora Bora and return to Los Angeles to wed Jackson. It wasn't right.

Alison broke her eye contact from Emily to look down. She did _not_ want to talk about Jackson right now. Not after what happened last night. Especially when Alison didn't regret it one single bit.

"Yeah," Alison said a bit airy. There wasn't any emotion behind her voice. It sounded deadpanned and detached. Spencer could read Alison's emotions like an open book. It's not like it was too difficult to figure out.

"You know, Emily is probably going to propose to her girlfriend soon, too," Spencer stated.

Alison snapped her blue eyes to Spencer. The blonde started to catch on to her friend's true intention of the conversation. "What are you getting at, Spencer?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to say," Spencer replied, not backing down to the fierce blue-eyed girl beside of her. "Then why don't you just say it," Alison scowled.

"You and Emily seem a little _friendly_ , don't you think?" Spencer questioned. Alison could feel herself becoming defensive. She wanted to bite Spencer's head off, but she knew she had no right. Spencer wasn't exactly wrong with where she was going with this.

"We just haven't seen each other in a long time," Alison finally replied, breaking her eye contact with the youngest Hastings.

"Look, Ali, I'm just trying to look out for the both of you. You are both in serious relationships. You're engaged. You—"

"I got it. Thanks, Spence," Alison cut off. "Do you?" Spencer questioned, titling her head, "because a couple of hours ago you and her seemed pretty smitten, cozied up together in the water. If I wouldn't have known any better, I would have never thought you two were in a relationship with other people."

As much as Alison knew that Spencer was right, she hated hearing it. Spencer was making Emily and Alison out to be cheaters.. and that's exactly what they were being. Truth be told, and as bad as she knew it sounded, Alison didn't care that she was cheating on Jackson. He was abusing her. Jackson had hit and grabbed Alison multiple times to the point where the blonde borderline hated her fiance.

She wanted to leave Jackson but everyone kept telling her out cute they were or how they dominated Hollywood as a power duo. To the world, they appeared to be a perfect couple, but behind closed doors, Jackson was Alison's worst nightmare.

But Emily.. with her soft brown eyes and sweet smile, she was like a daydream. Alison knew that she had never stopped loving the brunette. When she and Emily broke up, it destroyed her. She knew seeing Emily would bring back some of her forced away feelings, but the blonde didn't predict it would take her over like this. Everything with Emily felt so right. Emily always made everything feel _so right_.

"Hey," a cheerful voice cut through Alison's thoughts.

The blonde looked up to see a soaking wet Emily smiling down at her. "Hey, Em," Spencer replied, standing up. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. Spencer picked up her towel and started for the waterfall, "to take a dip, it was getting rather hot over here." Spencer flashed her eyes to Alison before turning and walking away.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Emily said as she sat down.

Alison didn't respond. All she could think about was how right Spencer was. Alison and Emily were cheaters. They were doing bad things. Even if Alison didn't care about cheating on Jackson, Emily was still cheating on Victoria. From Alison's knowledge, Victoria had been nothing but good to Emily.. and in return, Emily cheated on her. It wasn't in Emily's character to cheat.

"Ali," Emily said, cutting through Alison's continuous thoughts. "Hm?" Alison replied, staring out at the waterfall. "What's wrong?" Emily asked, a concern crease hardened on her forehead.

Alison didn't want to have this conversation. All she wanted was for her and Emily to run away be together, to be happy together and in love together. Alison wanted Emily in all of the same ways she had years ago. She never stopped. Finally reconnecting with Emily again felt so _right_. But now like this. Not when Emily had a girlfriend.

"We can't do this," Alison quietly stated, her eyes still out on the water. Emily felt her heart drop, she knew this wasn't about to be a conversation she wanted, "can't do what?"

Alison brought her eyes to Emily's, "this. Us. You have a girlfriend." Emily's jaw clenched, "I love _you_ , Alison." Alison sighed, "And I love you, Emily. But until you're single, we can't do this anymore. You're not a cheater, Em. You know that. What we're doing isn't right."

Emily took Alison's hand, "I would break up with Victoria right now if I could, Ali. I love her, but I'm so in love with you and the two doesn't compare. It's always been you, Ali."

Alison could feel her heart swell in her chest. Hearing Emily say those words would always get to her heart. Alison leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Emily's lips. The brunette took it all in until Alison pulled away.

"When you leave her, I'm yours."

#####

After spending hours at the waterfall, the group started walking back to their rooms to freshen up before dinner. Alison tried to spend most of her time avoiding Emily, even if all she wanted to do was latch on to the bronzed beauty and shower her with kisses.

"We should go out tonight," Hanna commented, "I saw this pretty cool club when we went out to dinner last night, it looks super fun."

"I'm down," Aria replied. "Sounds like a good time," Toby said, nudging his girlfriend.

"First round of shots are on me!"

The group turned around to locate where that comment came from. No one in the group had said it. Spencer was the first to lay eyes on her. An uneasy feeling came over the young lawyer. She wanted Emily and Alison to stop cheating on their significant others with each other but she also wanted them to be together, just the right way.

"Is that—," Hanna started.

"Victoria?" Emily said, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Alison's head snapped to the figure the rest of the group was looking at. Her stomach immediately dropped.

"Hi, baby," Victoria smiled, walking up to the group. When she reached Emily, she hugged the brunette and planted a kiss on her lips, the same lips Alison had just kissed an hour ago. Emily didn't react, and it didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Alison turned her head to avoid seeing more than what she already had. The kiss stung her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Emily asked when Victoria pulled back. "My shoot got cancelled last minute. The director got food poisoning from some new sushi restaurant. Awful, right? But it gets better, well, for us anyway. The agency heard me talking about coming to surprise you and they came with me! They want to have _us_ on the cover of _Daisy_! They're going to shoot us and interview us here in Bora Bora!"

Alison felt her head spin. Victoria's here? With her agency? Shooting with Emily? As a couple? Emily looked at her friends, who all had worried expressions, and back at Victoria. What was she supposed to say? Send Victoria and her agency home? Send home _Daisy_ magazine? If she did that, what kind of bad publicity would that give her?

Emily forced a smile, "that's, um, great, Vic. Wow." Victoria grinned and pulled Emily back in for another kiss.

Alison couldn't do it anymore. The blonde turned and started walking back to the rooms. She felt physically sick. The blonde felt her heart break all over again. She did it to herself this time.

#####

 **Author's Note:**

Very short, but appropriate place to end this chapter.

I have some ideas in mind for future stories. If anyone has a prompt they want, send them my way :)

I may be deleting some of my old stories, I am not sure just yet!

Thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read my stories and comment. I honestly had no idea people would still want to read stories, so thank you for letting me know!

Be back soon.. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alison closed her make-up pouch, again. She had to redo her make-up twice because she couldn't stop crying. Today had taken such a quick left turn. Less than 24 hours ago _she_ was the blonde in Emily's room. _She_ was the girl kissing the brunette.

Alison knew it wasn't right, but she hated Victoria's director right now. Why did he have to get food poisoning? It was pretty selfish.

Okay, maybe not, but still, the blonde still wished that Victoria wasn't in Bora Bora. Emily had just confessed her love for Alison and told Alison she wanted to be with _her_. So where was Emily and why was Victoria still here?

The blonde was interrupted from her thoughts when a knock hit her door. "Coming," Alison choked, desperately attempting to hide the hours of crying she knew was laced in her voice. Alison walked from the bathroom to open the door to find Hanna holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Not again," Alison half-chuckled. The last time Hanna came to her door with wine, it was to tell Alison that Emily's girlfriend was there. Hanna offered a smile but didn't miss the sadness in Alison's voice, "this time, it's just for us to enjoy." Hanna and Alison walked into the room and sat on the couches as they poured theirselves a glass of wine.

"I wanted to come check on you. I know last time with she showed up it had you a little shaken," Hanna said. Though Alison would never admit it, Hanna knew how distraught Alison had gotten when she told Alison about Victoria. "I'm okay," Alison said, taking a sip from her wine.

Hanna leaned back into the couch and raised her eyebrow at Alison, "are you sure?" Alison nodded and swirled the red wine around in her glass. "So why did you walk off?" Hanna picked.

Alison shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to shower."

"Bull," Hanna replied.

"Hanna," Alison warned.

"No, Ali, I don't know how you are tolerating all of this, but I am sick of it," Hanna said, setting her glass down on the coffee table in between the two girls.

"Hanna, this is nothing to be sick of," Alison replied. "Oh, please. You and Emily still love each other. Someone needs to say it," Hanna said, dramatically sighing.

Alison took another sip of her wine. Maybe if she got herself drunk before dinner it would be more tolerable. "You're out of your scope, Hanna," Alison said. "Don't you Spencer Hastings talk me. I am well within my scope. You and Emily love each other. I wanted to have this conversation with you last night but you wouldn't even come to the door when I knocked," Hanna stated.

"I wasn't even in my room last—," Alison started but then remembered where she was and what she was doing, or rather _who_ she was doing. "I mean—,"

"Ah ha! So you _were_ in Emily's room this morning! I knew it," Hanna grinned. Alison poured herself another glass of wine. Thinking about last night made her head spin—or maybe it was how fast she drained that first glass of wine.

"Ali, you and Em are crazy about each other. We can find a way to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix, Hanna," Alison sighed. Hanna titled her head, "what do you mean?"

"Emily told me earlier today that if she could break up with Victoria right now she could. Victoria is here, Han. She has every opportunity to break up with her and she hasn't."

Hanna could hear Alison's voice crack. She never noticed how soft Alison was to Emily. Sure, Hanna knew that Alison cared for Emily and Emily had always been her favorite in their friend group. And sure she knew that when she and Emily dated Alison loved her unconditionally, but Hanna never truly noticed until this week how Emily's name alone could start a fire in Alison's soul.

"Maybe last night happened because she was lonely, or horny, or maybe a part of her did miss me. But she's chosen, Hanna. She's with who she wants to be with right now," Alison finished, taking another sip of her glass.

Hanna got up and sat down on the couch that Alison was on. She grabbed Alison's glass, sat it on the counter and wrapped an arm around of the shorter blonde, pulling Alison in. Tears fell from Alison's eyes the second her head hit Hanna's shoulder.

Alison didn't care that she would have to redo her make-up for the third time. Hanna didn't care that Alison's make-up was ruining her $600 dress.

#####

"Wait! Miss Fields! Could you please grab Victoria's hand and walk a little slower? We want to get a shot of the two of you walking. The sunset is amazing right now."

Emily silently groaned. She had been dealing with this ever since Victoria had come. Photographers for _Daisy_ magazine wanted to take candid pictures of her and Victoria for their article. _Everything_ seemed candid, from causal walks, to getting ready, even just the two talking. Victoria had been there less than three hours and the crew probably had at least 50 pictures already.

"I'm so ready to go out with you tonight," Victoria smiled, as she took Emily's hand. Emily forced a smile back, more-so for the camera man than Victoria.

"That's perfect, ladies! Just like that," the photographer commented. Emily talked through her smile, "how long is this going to happen?" Victoria pretended like she was kissing Emily's ear drum, "it shouldn't that long, dear. They just need good shots for the article."

Emily couldn't stop herself from thinking how weird it felt having Victoria's lips on her skin. She had quickly gotten so used to Alison's touch again that it almost felt foreign having Victoria's.

"Got it! Thanks, ladies! I will see you two tomorrow," the camera man said. "No shots tonight at the club?" Victoria asked, an almost disappointed look on her face. "Nope, it would be way too hard, especially without lighting and multiple camera set ups. This shoot is just a one man job. You two have a great night," the man replied before he walked away.

Victoria frowned, "aw, I wore an awesome dress for tonight." Emily hadn't even noticed what Victoria was wearing. She had been too busy thinking about Alison and how much she didn't feel like posing for pictures every hour.

"Is everything okay?" Victoria asked, stopping herself and Emily from walking. "Um, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Emily replied, trying her best to sound casual. "I don't know, something just seems off. Are you feeling okay?" Victoria asked.

"I'm fine," Emily said.

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess a little," Emily replied.

"Are you—,"

"Victoria, please," Emily sighed. Victoria frowned at her girlfriend, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

Emily sighed too, she knew Victoria hadn't done anything wrong. Typically Emily would love to help Victoria out with shoots. Emily had always supported her girlfriend whole-heartedly. They usually would even hang out with the crew and Emily would have stolen everyone's heart by the end of the job. But now Emily was being so distant, and the brunette hated the reason why.

"I'm sorry, Vic. I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day," Emily apologized. Victoria rubbed Emily's cheek, "we could always stay in if you'd like. I wouldn't mind snuggling up to you. I'm sure your friends would understand. We have the entire trip to hang out with them."

Emily almost immediately said no, but then she thought about it. If she and Victoria stayed in, they wouldn't have to see Alison. Emily wouldn't have to worry about keeping her distance from Alison if she wasn't around of her in the first place.

Emily took Victoria's hand, "I think that's a great idea."

#####

"Ali, are you sure you're okay to come out?" Aria asked with a concerned expression.

The group was leaving dinner and about a block away from the club. At dinner, when Alison heard that Emily and Victoria weren't coming and they were staying in for the night, the blonde's thoughts were filled with images of the two having sex and it made Alison's heartbeat feel nonexistent.

Alison managed to drink three more glasses of wine along with her dinner, leaving the blonde drunk before they even got to the club. "I'm perfect-ly okay," Alison drunkenly smiled.

Spencer eyed Aria and Hanna frowned. "Help keep an eye on her tonight," Spencer whispered to Toby. Caleb pulled Hanna closer, "do you think she's okay?"

Hanna fixed Caleb's collar as they were walking, "she will be."

When the group reached the club, Alison immediately went straight for the bar, leaving the group behind. "Okay, we need to keep eyes on her all night tonight," Spencer announced to the group.

"Yeah, she's already drunk and it's only 11pm," Aria said. "Maybe she just wants to have a good time," Ezra offered. "Nah," Toby replied, "she's masking something. She hasn't invited any of us to celebrate with her. She's definitely hurting."

"About what though?" Caleb questioned. Spencer raised her hand, "I'm sure I have a guess."

"Emily?" Ezra asked. Spencer nodded.

"Do you think she's that upset that Victoria is here?" Aria replied. Hanna didn't like everyone talking about this. Not when she was the one who had to re-do Alison's make-up _and_ change out of her $600 Burberry dress before dinner. "Let's go in! I love this song!" Hanna exclaimed, grabbing Caleb with one hand and Spencer with the other.

Everyone followed in behind of Hanna, making their way through the club's entrance. It didn't take long for Hanna to find Alison. Hanna dropped Spencer and Caleb and walked over to the blonde.

"Ali!" Hanna said, taking Alison's hand and pulling her from a guy who was sitting at the bar, "no!"

Alison's heart-shaped lips fell into a frown, "why not?" Hanna grabbed Alison's left hand and held it up in front of Alison's face, "because—oh." Hanna noticed Alison wasn't wearing her ring. "Gotcha," Alison giggled. Hanna rolled her eyes, "you better be lucky you're cute."

Hanna pulled Alison away from the bar to towards the dance floor. Alcohol was the last thing Alison needed more of. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Hanna asked over the music. "I d-don't want to be e-engaged anymore," Alison replied.

Hanna wasn't surprised of that, but she was surprised Alison wasn't at least wearing her ring for show. "What if a paparazzi sees you without your ring on?" Hanna asked. Alison shrugged, "I don't care."

Hanna and Alison finally reached the dance floor and the two started dancing with each other. Was it Rihanna or a new Drake song? It didn't matter, Alison was too drunk to really notice.

Alison caught a glimpse of brown hair and her heart stopped. The blonde stopped dancing and took a step towards the girl. When she turned around, Alison felt a wave of disappointment. It wasn't _her_.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hanna asked. Alison's eyes started watering and Hanna felt her own heart break for the blonde standing in front of her. "Aw, Ali, no," Hanna said. Alison quickly blinked back her tears. Even though she had already cried in front of Hanna today, she didn't want to do it again. She hated crying in front of people, especially in somewhere as public as the middle of the club.

"I'm going to the bar," Alison said. "I don't think that's such a good idea," Hanna replied. Before Hanna could stop her, Alison took off. Hanna followed behind of Alison, attempting to grab her hand, "Ali, stop!"

Alison managed to dodge a few groups of people that Hanna couldn't and before Hanna knew it, Alison was a good twenty feet in front of her.

When Hanna finally caught up to Alison, the blonde had already ordered two shots of something brown.

"Ali—,"

"Hanna don't. I'm already drunk, I'm already sad, and I've already ordered these shots. I know this doesn't fix my problem, but it does temporarily numb it and, God, if I can do something…anything…that makes me forget about this pain, I will."

Hanna saddened at the look of defeat in Alison's eyes. "So either take this shot with me, or I will take them both," Alison stated, picking up the two small glasses. Hanna's lips turned down into a small frown. Her heart seemed to continuously break for the blonde standing in front of her.

Hanna took one of the glasses from Alison. Alison tapped her glass with Hanna's and threw the shot back, hoping the burn from the liquid would be enough to eventually stop the burn in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alison! Stop!"

Spencer grabbed the blonde's hands to stop her from what she was doing, "this is _not_ your room." Alison rolled her eyes, "this _is_ my room."

"Ali, honey, your room is over here," Aria called out.

"I can just pick her up and put her in her room. Just say the word," Toby whispered to Spencer. The youngest Hastings gave her boyfriend an exasperated look. Alison had been an handful tonight. Spencer hadn't seen Alison this emotional… _ever_. She had seen Alison cry twice, flirt with the bartender (just to cry afterwards), snap at some girl, dance like she didn't have a care in the world, and now this.

Alison was trying to get into a room that wasn't hers, and she refused to leave. "Ali, c'mon, your room is this way," Spencer tried, attempting to tug Alison to her actual room.

"I stayed here last night, S-Spencer. This is where I slept," Alison admitted. Spencer wanted to smack herself. Of course she stayed here last night. This was Emily's room that she was trying to get into.

Aria shot Spencer a worried look and Spencer shook her head. She knew something between Emily and Alison had sparked again, but Spencer didn't think they had hooked up. "Ali, this isn't your room. You can't sleep here anymore. It was a mistake." Alison's eyes glossed over again. _A mistake_. So that's how Emily looked at it?

Alison slowly moved from Emily's door and shuffled to Aria, who was standing outside of Alison's actual room. Confusion hit Spencer like a train, what did she say to make Alison snap out of it?

"Way to go, genius," Hanna growled. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Spencer replied. "Come on, Spence. You just told the girl it was a mistake that she slept here last night. You basically told her that she was a mistake!"

"I did not mean it that way!" Spencer exclaimed, "and even if I did, would I be wrong? They are both in serious relationships!"

The door opened and Spencer and Hanna found Emily was a frustrated crease in her forehead, "what in the hell is going on out here? It's 2:30 in the morning."

Hanna wanted to push Emily back inside of her room. The last thing she wanted was Alison seeing the brunette. "Is Victoria asleep?" Spencer asked. Emily nodded, "yeah, and I was too until you guys—,"

Emily was cut off when Spencer grabbed her and pulled her a few feet away from the door. "Good because I am about to kill you! Did you sleep with Alison last night?"

Emily's mouth dropped and Hanna, accidentally, let a smirk fall on her lips. I—I don't know what you're talking about," Emily tried. "Yeah, okay," Hanna chuckled.

"Did you?" Spencer asked. Emily brought her hand up to the back of her neck, "why are you asking me this, Spencer?"

"Because Alison is a mess right now!" Spencer claimed. Emily could hear the anger in Spencer's voice. Was Spencer mad at her?

"You _know_ how I feel about cheating and how I like Victoria and Jackson both but—," Spencer started, but now it was Emily's turn to cut her off.

"Wait, you like _Jackson_?" Emily snapped. Spencer crossed her arms, "is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, he's a low-life, disgusting, piece-of—,"

"Emily?"

The three girls turned their heads to find Alison staring at them. Or more so, Alison staring at Emily. Even at 2:30 in the morning with slightly smeared mascara, pink eyes, rosy tear stained cheeks, and pouty lips, Alison looked _beautiful_. Her golden loose curls were still perfectly in place and her dress was hugging her in all of the right places.

"You better not hurt her anymore than you already have," Hanna warned in a whisper before taking Spencer's arm and pulling the girls towards their boyfriends to give Alison and Emily a chance to talk.

Emily walked closer to Alison in silence. Emily felt so much guilt looking at the drunken beautiful girl standing in front of her. She didn't know she hurt Alison _this_ bad. And God, she didn't want to hurt the blonde at all. What she _wanted_ to do was plant kisses on each tear stain on Alison's cheek and softy peck her pouty lips.

"Ali, are you—,"

"No, Em. I'm not okay," Alison interrupted. "I'm really, really drunk. Things are spinning even when I close my eyes. I—,"

Alison started leaning over and Emily caught her before the blonde fell. Emily pulled Alison to her and kept her arm around of Alison's waist for support. When Alison breathed in Emily's scent, the blonde started crying. Being this close to the brunette felt like torture. She was as close as she could physically be but still wasn't close enough. Emily wasn't hers.

"Please let me go," Alison begged, trying to break out of Emily's hold.

"No," Emily replied, holding Alison tighter to her body.

Alison could feel her tears starting to come faster. She felt like she was suffocating in Emily. She could breathe perfectly fine, but being this close to Emily suffocated her. It was too much.

"Let me go!" Alison cried.

Spencer, Toby, Ezra, Aria, Hanna and Caleb watched. The six felt like it was _their_ heart hurting in their chest just by watching. Spencer took a step towards the two, "I'm not watching this anymore." Hanna pulled Spencer back, "let them do this, Spencer. They have to."

The group watched as Emily held her hold on Alison. Emily knew if she let go of Alison, the blonde would fall. Hanna knew if Emily let go of Alison, she would break.

"I'm not letting you go, Ali," Emily told the blonde in her arms. "You already have, please just let me get away from you," Alison cried. "No," Emily said. The brunette brought her other hand to Alison's side.

"Please, God, just let me go," Alison pleaded.

"Why, Alison? Why do you want me to let you go? So you can fall? And hurt yourself? So you can—,"

"Because I love you and it's killing me!" Alison cried. The blonde stopped fighting and leaned her weight against Emily. Emily felt her heart clench. Alison was falling apart in her arms because of _her_.

"Last night you told me that you loved me. And you looked like you meant it. You really did. A-and then, you—you made love to me. And you kissed me and told me how much you still loved me and wanted to be with me and you even kissed _it_. And you told me you wouldn't let it happen again," Alison sobbed, "but I was just a mistake to you, right?"

Emily could feel tears start to form in her eyes. She messed up. She had allowed Alison to think that everything the brunette had done here in Bora Bora with her was a lie. The brunette started shaking her head, "no, Ali. You weren't." Alison brought her eyes up to Emily, "you're still with her."

Emily knew she looked like a jackass. How could Alison not think what she's saying was true? Emily did make it look like Alison was a mistake. She did make Alison look like just a hook up until Victoria came around. Emily knew who she was in love with. She was so, so in love with the girl in her arms.

"Ali—,"

"Emily?"

Emily turned her head to see Victoria's head poking out from her room. Emily let go of Alison and turned to her girlfriend, "hey, you're awake." Alison was pretty drunk, but she was sure that when she looked over Emily's shoulder to see Victoria, Victoria was looking at her instead of at Emily.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked. Aria stepped to Victoria, "we're just coming in from a night out. We're all about to head to bed."

Victoria moved her eyes from Alison to Emily. She knew something wasn't right. Nothing was ever right when Alison was involved. "Let's go to bed, Ali," Hanna said as she started walking to the other blonde.

Emily turned and looked back at Alison, "Ali—,"

The blonde cut her off, "don't worry about it."

Alison's voice cracked and Emily felt her chest cave in.

When Hanna got to the two girls, she shot Emily a glare. Emily flooded with guilt. The two most important women in Emily's life were both upset with her. One was having her heartbroken by the brunette and the other was pissed at her for breaking the other's heart.

Emily walked to Victoria after Hanna took Alison in her room. Emily walked in her own room and when Victoria shut the door behind of them she immediately started talking. "What was going on out there?"

"We were trying to get Alison to calm down. She had a rough night," Emily replied, slipping back in bed. It took Emily a few seconds, but she felt grimy. Emily just noticed that the same sheets she and Victoria were sleeping in, were the same sheets that she had just made love to Alison in. Her stomach turned. God, she was an awful person.

"It looked a little different than that," Victoria claimed. "It's not what it looks like," Emily replied. "She was crying in your arms, Emily. Your arms, out of everyone else's," Victoria said.

"Can we please just go back to sleep? Nothing happened out there, Victoria. She was just drunk," Emily pleaded. Victoria sighed as she ran her hand through her blonde hair. Emily had never acted like this. It was like she wasn't even dating the same person. Ever since Alison had come around, Emily had been incredibly different.

"Do you still love her?" Victoria asked. Emily felt her stomach turn again. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to have this conversation. "Victoria—,"

"Emily, please. Answer the question," Victoria softly asked.

Emily lay silent as she thought the question Victoria was asking her. Of course she still loved Alison. She was _in love_ with Alison. Alison gave Emily feelings that no one else could. The question wasn't if she still loved Alison, the question was if Emily was ready to admit to Victoria that she still loved Alison.

Victoria's phone started vibrating on the night stand. Victoria walked to her phone and checked the caller ID. Her manager was calling her. Apparently her manager in New York City forgot the time difference in Bora Bora.

"Hey, Max, hold on one second and let me step outside," Victoria answered. Emily turned over in bed and released a sigh of relief. She knew she couldn't keep running from this problem for much longer, but at least she just got herself a little more time.

#####

Alison and Hanna turned on another street as they kept their pace. According to Alison's Apple Watch they had been running for 1.8 miles now and they were doing great. Well.. Alison way anyway.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm dying here," Hanna breathed as she stopped and bent over to rest her hands on her knees. "Ali, you're killing me." Alison laughed as she stopped too. She figured Hanna would only make it a mile, so she was impressed enough to stop now when they almost hit two.

"When did you get so in shape?" Hanna asked, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead. "You know, you didn't have to come right?" Alison joked.

Alison knew Hanna was going to come running with her. Last night Hanna slept with Alison, (sorry Caleb), to make sure she was okay, and when Alison told Hanna she was going to go running, Hanna looked at Alison like she was crazy. Hanna was surprised Alison could even stand up after how much alcohol she consumed, but Hanna had also forgotten that Alison _never_ gets hangovers.

"I thought it would be a good idea to get some exercise in," Hanna said as she stretched out her legs. "Exercise or babysitting?" Alison laughed, "seriously, I'm fine, Han. Last night I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"You're not fine, Ali. You're trying to coop. Which is fine, I get it. But I want you to be happy, not try to hide your feelings," Hanna replied.

Alison and Hanna crossed the street and walked over to the beach. The water was beautiful. Alison could stay on this island for the rest of her life.

"Ali," Hanna said, sitting down on the sand. Alison plopped down beside of her, "hm?"

"Last night when you told Emily you said you would never let it happen again, what were you talking about?"

Alison felt her voice tighten. She didn't mean to say that in front of everyone. She cursed her drunken self. Damn all of those fireball shots. "Nothing important," Alison replied. Hanna saw the look in Alison's eyes. It wasn't nothing.

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked. Alison looked out at the water. She didn't like lying to Hanna. Alison and Hanna had a strange relationship. In the past they weren't too close, but over time, Alison had grown to really appreciate Hanna. Alison could see why Emily loved her so much. Alison had started to love her just as much too.

"If I tell you, I don't want you to tell the others. Not yet, anyway," Alison said, her fingers playing in the sand. "Of course, Ali. What's between us is between us," Hanna replied.

Alison took a deep breath. Doing this with Emily was hard enough, but this time it was harder. Emily had seen Alison's bruise and asked about it, Alison was showing Hanna the bruise and telling her about it.

Alison lifted up her shirt and showed Hanna her side. The bruise was starting to look better, thankfully, so Hanna didn't get the full effect that Emily got, but she did see bruising.

"Ouch, Ali. That looks bad, what happened?" Hanna asked, her eyes roaming over the bruise on Alison's ribcage. How could Emily prevent a bruise from happening again? It was already in a weird enough spot. It was like someone had put it—. It hit Hanna harder than a brick wall.

"Oh my God," Hanna said, angry tears rushing to the surface. Alison put down her shirt and Hanna's face started turning pink. "I'm going to kill him," Hanna said, her voice so furious Alison thought Hanna just might really kill her fiance.

Hanna stood up and started walking and Alison followed. "Where are you going?" Alison asked. "He's not the only one I'm going to kill," Hanna growled. "Who? Who are you talking about?" Alison asked.

Hanna stopped walking and turned around to face Alison, "Emily knows that he did this to you, she told you that she loved you, wanted to be with you and she told you she would protect you, and then she does what she's doing now. If I had known this yesterday, I would have strangled her myself last night."

"Hanna, this isn't her fault," Alison said. "No, it's not. But she gave you her word, Alison. She knew about this and told you she would love you and be there for you," Hanna replied. Alison shook her head, "she's not obligated to do anything, Hanna. Maybe she changed her mind."

"Alison, if I thought for one second that Emily didn't love you and want to be with you, I would agree with you on this. But I know that girl hasn't changed her mind. I know she's in love with you. You both deserve to stop torturing each other and yourselves by dating other people you two will never love like you love each other. You two are in love with each other. That's why I'm confronting her," Hanna said.

Hanna started walking towards the rooms and this time Alison didn't stop her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Just a little to the left…ah, yes, there. Perfect!"

A flash went off as Emily, who was laying on a beach towel, smiled up at Victoria, who was holding a magazine while sitting in a beach chair. The same photographer from yesterday, Emily learned his name was Tyler, smiled at the two nearly naked women, "that was great work. We'll take a 15 minute recess."

Victoria put down the magazine and brushed her fingers against Emily's cheek, "you look amazing, Em. I'm sure people will think you're the model in this relationship." Emily forced herself to smile. She didn't want to do this photoshoot in the first place. With everything going on, it felt so fake.

Emily had been so distant from Victoria the moment she had gotten to Bora Bora. Emily had only kissed her girlfriend a total of three times, if even that. Last night the two watched two movies and Emily fell asleep halfway through the second one. She wasn't even cuddled up to Victoria when she did. Guilt had been eating at Emily alive. She was so in love with a girl that wasn't her girlfriend… but her girlfriend flew all the way here, and _Daisy_ magazine was here, and they wanted pictures and interviews.. what was Emily supposed to do?

"Emily," a stern voice called out. Emily lifted herself from the towel. That definitely wasn't her girlfriend's soft voice. The brunette turned her head to see a pissed off Hanna Marin coming her way. "Oh, God," Emily mumbled.

"Emily, we need to talk," Hanna said as she reached Emily. The blonde turned her head to Victoria and smiled, "hey Victoria. How are you? You look great. Super cute bathing suit." Victoria opened her mouth to reply when Hanna turned her head back to Emily, "we're talking, now."

Victoria closed her mouth and Emily got up to follow Hanna. "This shouldn't take long," Emily said to Victoria. Emily and Hanna walked a few yards and before Emily could say anything, Hanna beat her to it.

"Are you seriously even my best friend?" Hanna scowled, "what is the matter with you?" Emily crossed her arms, "Hanna, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me, Emily. You know what I'm talking about," Hanna snapped.

"So that's it? You're not even going to hear my side of the story?" Emily asked.

"What _side_?! You are in love with a girl that is being physically abused! You kissed her, and you held her, and you told her you wouldn't let it happen again. Oh and then, this is my favorite part, you drop her like she's nothing to you when your girlfriend, who you _aren't_ in love with, comes around," Hanna stressed. The blonde slapped her hands on her hands, "God, Emily, do I need to paint a more vivid picture for you? You broke her all over again, except this time you're doing it in person and with another girl."

Emily stood speechless. The brunette had no idea how to respond. Was she angry? Was she sad? Disappointed? Probably a mix of all three.

"You know about Jackson?" Emily managed to ask. "Yes, Emily. I know about Jackass. And don't worry, I'll be kicking his ass after I kick yours," Hanna growled.

"Hanna, I don't know what I'm supposed to do here," Emily said, her voice desperate. "What do you mean you don't know what to do?! Emily, Jesus, it's so obvious even Jenna could see it," Hanna exclaimed.

Hanna kept talking and yelling at Emily more until the blonde realized that Emily was crying. After a few silent moments, Emily spoke, "I'm an awful person." Hanna took Emily's hand and shook her head, "no, Em. You're not." Hanna's voice was, thankfully, much calmer now than a few moments ago.

"You are such a good person and that's the reason why you're in this mess right now."

Emily shook her head to disagree, "I cheated on my girlfriend."

"Okay, that wasn't a good thing to do and not under any circumstances do I say that I support that. Well, except for Alison. She has the right to cheat on Jackass, but other than that, I don't like cheating. It wasn't a good thing to do, but Em, everyone makes mistakes. It's what we learn from them and how we better ourselves afterwards that matters," Hanna replied.

Hanna continued when Emily didn't reply. "Em, you are such a good person that you are trying to stay with Victoria just so you don't hurt her. Is it right? Hell no," Hanna chuckled, "but I know why you're staying with her. You can't protect everyone, Em. Look at how Alison is feeling from you "protecting" Victoria. Most importantly, look at how you feel yourself. You're not happy forcing yourself to stay with her."

Emily knew what Hanna was saying was true. She wasn't happy with Victoria. Of course she loved Victoria. Victoria was amazing in every way. She was smart, out-going, friendly, incredibly beautiful and so much more. Maybe if Alison DiLaurentis never existed, Emily could have fell in love with Victoria. She probably would have. But Alison DiLaurentis did exist. And she already had Emily's heart.

"I need to speak with my girlfriend," Emily said softly. Hanna nodded, "I think it's time." Emily nodded, "me too."

Hanna pulled her best friend in for a hug, "you know I'm only hard on you because I love you, right?" Emily hugged Hanna back, "I know." Hanna let Emily go and stared at her friend. Emily raised an eyebrow, "what?" Hanna crossed her arms, "uh, say it back?"

Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I love you too." Hanna smiled as she started to walk away, "I know."

#####

Emily and Victoria walked back into the room and Emily shut the door. The brunette couldn't talk to Victoria at the shoot because when Hanna left, Tyler had came back ready to shoot the second half. Emily couldn't stop the shoot because she just didn't have it in her heart. This was Victoria's job. But now as the two were alone, Emily knew it was time.

"Vic, can we talk?" Emily asked, leaning against the door. Victoria turned around as she took her shoes off, "sure, about what?"

Emily took a deep breath. Even though she was ready to have this conversation over with, she wasn't ready to have the actual conversation. "I haven't been honest with you lately about my feelings. About what's been going on. You deserve honesty and the truth," Emily started.

Victoria sat on the corner of the bed, she felt like she was going to need it.

"You were right. I still do have feelings for Alison. I wish I could tell you that I didn't, but I do. I think—I know that they are more than just feelings. I still love her," Emily said. Victoria took the same deep breath Emily took before she started talking.

"I don't want you to think that my love for you was never real. Because it was, and it still is. I love you, Victoria. I do. But I would be lying to myself and you if I didn't acknowledge that I love Ali. You deserve someone who will only love you" Emily said.

"It sounds like this is a break up speech," Victoria softly stated. Emily could hear the pain in Victoria's voice. Hurting Victoria was like hurting a puppy. It hurt. "I'm so sorry," Emily replied. Tears fell from Emily's eyes, "I'm so, so sorry, Vic."

Victoria sniffed and wiped her nose with her hand, "this morning when you went out to get us coffee, the cleaning ladies came by to clean the room. They found a ring in the bathroom. An expensive, multi-million dollar engagement ring." A sad smile fell on Victoria's lips, "there is only one person who is engaged on this trip and she has her own bathroom."

Emily's face fell. Victoria had found Alison's engagement ring from the first night they stayed in Bora Bora. The night Emily made love to Alison for hours until they fell asleep in each others arms. Emily felt awful. She never wanted Victoria to know, not like this.

"I'm so sorry," Emily said. The room was heartbreakingly silent. It stayed silent for a couple of moments until Victoria stood up from the bed. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. Victoria gave Emily another sad smile that broke Emily's heart, "I'm going to call my agent. I need a flight back to New York City tonight."

Victoria stepped outside and shut the door behind of her. Awful was an understatement for Emily. She felt just as much as a low-life as Jackson.

#####

Alison had just finished brushing her damp hair when she heard a knock on her door. The blonde just knew it was Hanna. Alison was unconditionally grateful for Hanna caring for her, but the blonde wanted at least an hour alone. Alison sighed as she walked towards the front of the room, "Hanna, if you don't stop hovering over me. I am fine—,"

Alison opened the door to find an unexpected visitor. She didn't see this coming. Alison took a small step back, "sorry, I thought it would be Hanna. She's been on my heels all day."

"May I come in?"

Alison awkwardly shuffled hesitantly to allow her visitor in, "yeah, of course." The blonde shut the door behind of her and turned back to her guest, "hi."


End file.
